


For The Record

by TrashburgerBiz



Series: For The Record [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Moral Dilemmas, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashburgerBiz/pseuds/TrashburgerBiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dire investigation with no leads. A missing partner. Facing an unrepentant killer alone. Definitely not the type of situation Judy wanted to find herself in. A personal tale of make-or-break moral choices, revenge, and moving beyond the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Little They Know

**Author's Note:**

> I am so freaking delighted to bring this tale to you all at last. It has been an idea mulling about in my head and I can't believe all the immense support I have gotten from friends who heard the idea first. Wouldn't be possible without you guys.
> 
> Special thanks goes out to (all of the following are their Tumblr accounts):
> 
> -hellbringer-666: For being my reviewer and editor. If not for you, this story would be the unrefined trash that I refuse to dare look at.
> 
> -craptaztic: For hearing the idea first, fleshing it out, and nudging me to do it along with immense moral support in other times when I needed it most.
> 
> -uniquedarkside: For being my co-ruling Trash Duchess. You are an absolute delight to talk in all caps to. Thank you for actually wanting to be friends and being so freaking chill.
> 
> -judithwilde: For being a confidant, supporter of my ideas, and generally all-around delight to talk to.
> 
> Anyway, on to the work!

It was unsettling how quickly life could change.

Judy’s mind groggily entered the realm of consciousness as the faint inkling of sunlight shined through the blinds of her window. It wasn’t strong light; the sun must have just popped over the horizon an hour or so ago. Even so, it still hid her eyelids and caused her to stir. She was lucky that she had the day off for once. Of course she wouldn’t have taken one on her own initiative. She was renown around the precinct for being a workaholic, practically married to her job. That was until she had Nick. He had convinced her to take the day off and relax, though did not explain why. All he gave her was a cryptic response and his characteristic grin. Not that she minded, confused as she was. Speaking of Nick, she slowly fluttered her eyes open, nuzzling into the wall of red fur in front of her. The fox curled his arm around her smaller frame, though he was obviously still asleep as the next instant he snored. Quite loudly in her ear.

The rabbit’s ear twitched, and she rolled her eyes. Sometimes he could be insufferable, even in his sleep. Regardless, she still enjoyed it. Being mostly awake after that, she turned her gaze to his peaceful features in sleep. That snarky grin was now relaxed, his mouth slightly agape so his canines were quite visible. Her hand ran through the soft, cream-white fur of his chest. The muscles underneath were taut, springy. Fitting for a lithe predator such as him, though not tough to be uncomfortable to lay on. Lay on was exactly what she did, her turning on her side to snuggle into him. The increased proximity boosted his scent to her. It was bold and aggressive, as all predator scents were. Nick’s possessed a twinge of spice to it, though. In fact, it seemed to dull the aggressive side of his scent. It made it mellow. Maybe that was the appeal to her. Maybe it was just because it was Nick. Either way, she knew with absolute certainty that his signature smell was comforting to her. The fact that her scent stuck to his fur like burrs also helped. Thinking of such, she rubbed her chin downward along his side. It had started to seem fainter than before.

Nick must have awoken while she was indulging in his musk. She realized this when the arm around her tightened and his muzzle laid itself atop her head. His nose twitched as he took small sniffs of her. His voice was lethargic, but content all the same. “Mornin’ Carrots.”

“Morning, Nick. How did you sleep?” 

“Scale of alert coyote to sloth I would say hibernating bear.”

“What kind of scale is that?” She guffawed, utterly bemused by his response.

“Don’t trust me in the morning before coffee, you know that,” he grumbled, gently running the side of his muzzle between her ears. If she wanted to scent mark him, it would only be fair for him to return the favor.

She rolled her eyes at him, though her smile never wavered. Life had significantly improved since they had decided to share it. It started off the usual way: small time flirting and the standard teasing they would toss about. Soon it was innuendos and rather inappropriate humor, which Nick mostly commenced, then it eventually headed to confession. The confession itself was rather emotional and wasn’t as sexually charged one might think considering their behavior with each other. It was, for all intents and purposes, a subdued and meaningful affair. Nick had walked her home after their beat and of course he walked in after her like he owned the place. They had both had some coffee and watched television, though neither paid it any real mind as their conversation drifted from joking around and teasing to their co-workers. From there it went to personal lives and relationships. They had both known it was coming, but it was Judy who first admitted it and demanded an answer out of him when he acted apathetic.

She knew damn well that his demeanor was a ruse. He didn’t hold long under her piercing, violet gaze. He relented to her and expressed his mutual love for her and it was that night they shared their first kiss, despite previous teasing of such way beforehand. It was also the first night they shared a bed. They had snuggled for warmth in wake of the torrential downpour outside and both slept deeply. More so than in months. They didn’t mate for a long while, though make-out sessions were common in free time. It took about three months for that to happen and Judy secretly considered it one of the most passionate and exciting experiences of her life. She was lucky she had moved to a better apartment with Nick, as she was positive the amount of noise she made would piss off her neighbors. Not that she really cared, but it was still embarrassing. At work they were solely concentrated on that and that alone. Fraternization was a concern but Bogo stated he wouldn’t admonish them if they did not allow it to interfere with work. Thus, they did not. 

They worked this routine of partners, friends, and mates for about two years. They had progressed from officers to detectives. They had been the heroes, going on stings and putting away criminals. They had also been villains, having to deliver the news of a deceased or taking away the child of another. They had grown and had seen most of the world had to offer. The best, the worst, the in-between. Murder, rape, assault, acts of selflessness, someone rehabilitated. All of it they had experienced together as a team, in one way or another. Personal matters they also settled together. Telling her parents she was in a relationship with not just a predator, but a fox nonetheless, had mixed results. Her mother accepted it instantly, being the soft-hearted woman she was. Her father had taken around a month to get used to the idea after seeing that no insistence from him would get Judy to change her mind. Another case was when Nick’s father had passed. They had started talking again after Nick became a cop since the last time they were in each other’s presence they had fought. They reconciled and spent quality time together for around a year and a half before he passed. Both had gone to the funeral and paid their respects and condolences to Nick’s mother who was wrought with grief. She accepted the pair wholeheartedly. It was here Judy had seen Nick truly cry for the first time and she was more than grateful to be there for him. It was a hard night, but they got through it together as they did everything else.

These thoughts passed through her mind rapidly, though she chided herself for practically spacing out on him. He must have acknowledged she was in some reverie, or joined her, because he looked equally tranquil. He broke the momentary silence like the dumb fox he was. “…Am I allowed to get up now?”

She punched him playfully and tightened her grip around him. She mumbled into his fur. “No.”

“…Please?”

“Wilde, if you ask me one more time I will throw the coffee pot out the window.”

That silenced him and she was rather smug with this fact, though this did not last as she realized that she too desired the smoky, tasteful elixir. Her irritation with herself was tantamount and she shuffled out of bed with a scowl on her face. Even without doing a thing or trying, he always seemed to win. Delighted by this sudden change in heart, the fox hopped off the bed and flied after her. He whizzed by and began to brew the coffee, much to her exasperation. He always brewed the best and she didn’t bother hiding her relief once the warm mug was in her paws. She sipped it with deliberation. Nick did so as well. Morning coffee was a ritual for them in of itself. It allowed their minds to wake up and for their days to start with something relaxing and unspeakably good. Coffee never did evil and was always there for them to enjoy and refuel. She exhaled with a sense of bliss that words couldn’t express, the hazelnut creamer tantalizing her tongue. Her partner seemed to be on the same page, as he had already drained his mug for the most part. She took more time with hers, but still managed to down it rather fast. Force of habit when you’re constantly in a rush. After coffee they had some fruit for breakfast and showered. Nothing sexual, just washing each other and enjoying the intimacy. 

Since they had the day off they didn’t really bother to dress much. They were more than satisfied to lounge about the apartment in light clothing. Or in Nick’s case, just his boxers. The rest of their morning was as laid-back as they could have hoped. The only damper on it occurred when they turned on the news. The pair was met with a rather grim report, to which their ears perked and tense silence fell as the listened. The snow leopard reporter, Fabienne Growley, was explaining a recent murder of another animal. “…Reporters have discovered that the victim was thirty-five year-old Hanz Grey, a timberwolf living in Tundra Town. This attack follows the fifth one of its kind in the last month. The exact details of how he died are unclear. In light of this, Chief Bogo of the ZPD had this to say—“ 

Nick had muted the television, watching Bogo give a statement at the podium in silence. Both of them had gears in their minds clicking. They had been assigned this case about a month ago after the first victim appeared. He was also a timberwolf of around the same age, and had been butchered while a captive family had been made to watch. It was a visceral scene when they arrived, as what the wolf looked like before was left to imagination. The only thing left behind by the killer was a piece of black leather sewn in around the eyes like a mask, with holes cut out specifically to reinforce the idea. They had worked tirelessly to get leads but came up fruitless. The neck victim came up a week later. Then another soon after. Whoever was doing it was efficient, and the efforts they made to cover their tracks screamed premeditation. Details of the perpetrator were scarce, as the families had not seen any features of them. They had always worn clothing completely black and masking everything from head to tail. The only concrete description they got was that they were male, short, and thin. About a fox’s height or another animal around that size. In addition, the only lead they had on the victims so far was that all of them were timberwolves and all had a history involved in crime in their youth. 

Even with that information there were too many gangs too link them with, especially since all of them were criminals about ten years prior. Too many variable to link them to the killer. The families had no information on the victim’s criminal history either, so the duo was left guessing the relation and motive. Nick was the first to speak, his arms crossed. “He fits the profile of the other guys.”

Judy nodded, eyes narrowed as an image of police working and a body bag flashed on screen. “I know. Probably the same M.O. with this one. Family most likely watched.”

“This is a sick animal, whoever they are. Wish we had more on him. I’ve been getting uneasy, this many already. He’s moving fast.” 

“Could be anything, too. Too many animals that fit that size profile. Could be racially motivated. Or someone with a vendetta that’s crime-based. Like an opposing boss.”

“Ten years is a long time to hold a grudge, Judy. Even I’m not like that,” he pointed out, a trace of a smile appearing on his lips. His heart didn’t seem into it. 

“Could be someone working on Bellwether’s behalf,” the rabbit suggested.

“Possible, but she wasn’t this blunt. She wanted to have power. This definitely seems like revenge, given their relation. They all seemed to know each other, too. Maybe they knew a secret and they’re being silenced.”

“If that’s the case we should find out if there’s any more they know. We’ll have to ask the family when we go in tomorrow.” 

“That we will, Carrots. Hopefully it’ll give us something to work with other than my good looks,” the fox teased with a reinvigorated smirk. She knew he was trying to ease the tension and their uneasiness. Nick had apparently forgotten what he had planned for their day, though Judy had too. A case had that effect. Unaware of the original plan, they tried to live out the day as easily they could with the recent discovery in the back of their minds. Their lunch and dinner were occupied with a husky silence, one which words did not overcome. They settled to holding paws. By the time bedtime rolled around and their alarms were set for early next morning, sleep did not come easy. Try as she might and as comfortable as Nick was, she couldn’t stop mulling over the new details and speculations she had. Nick seemed to be with her in the hole of thought as his breathing had not slowed, his arms tightening protectively around her. Sleep came late when her mind was exhausted from working. Sleep itself was fitful and she couldn’t remember her dreams the next morning. At least she wasn’t alone. Her only saving grace was Nick, as he made it more bearable. It was obvious this was already a challenging case, and she doubted it would change.

If only they knew the half of it.


	2. Initiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, my dudes! I did some editing on this, but if I missed any (which I am sure I did, being tired) let me know! 
> 
> The plot thickens! Hope all of you good folk in the chat enjoy this piece in particular. You're my muses and inspiration. Plus I like seeing you suffer. At least a little.

The next day came early and seemed as muggy as it did every day. Rain pattered against the bedroom window relentlessly, sounding akin to muffled gunfire. It was a heavy rain. The pair began their morning routine for work, though with vastly different attitudes. Nick hobbled about like a bumbling zombie, stumbling into the wall on his way to the shower. Judy was preppy and energetic, bouncing to and fro in the apartment in her effort to get herself looking perfect. Not even the bad night of sleep or rain could damper her spirit. Be that as it may, she still grabbed her pea coat and Nick his trench. He insisted on getting one upon becoming a detective, as he stubbornly affirmed that he wouldn’t be a real detective if he did not have one. Always the dramatist, she thought. Must have followed his logic that only real cops wore cool shades. She put up with it. They were ready within around fifteen minutes and poured their coffee in travel cups to go and hopped into their undercover cruiser.

The ride to the precinct was lively. Every morning ride involved some form of debate or argument. It was never aggressive, always friendly and they always laughed about it later. Today was no different with the subject being whether it was ethical to put shock collars on criminals. Recently, city hall had been talking about putting shock collars on the worst of criminals in order to pacify them. Some argued it was just to torture the inmates, and that it was cruel and unusual punishment. Collars used to exist about fifty years ago, though they were on predators and were used as an unethical perpetuator of fear. It seemed the old flames had been fed and the debate was buzzing all over social media. In this particular squabble Nick was all for the idea. “Look, Carrots, not every bad guy is going to go down easy. And not all those who go down stay down. What if there’s some animal out there who can take a lot?”

“Then I’ll put more effort into it. I don’t see how electrocuting the perp would help. Remember that they took it away for a reason, Nick.”

“Because they were using it to have control and create fear.”

“Wouldn’t this be the same thing?”

He gesticulated with his hands, waving them out as if he was trying to grab her attention to the detail of some object. “No! It’s not being used on innocent animals! It would only be given to those who earned it.”

“Criminals still have rights, Nick.”

“You’ll meet someone one day who will make you think differently, mark my words. There are some sick monsters out there, Judy,” he quipped with no laughter in his voice. Another serious Nick moment. They were getting more common.

“I doubt I’ll meet anyone that unrepentant.”

A scoff and snort was her only reply. She lightly punched him in the arm to vent her frustration at his adamancy. She got the smile she desired. She parked the vehicle in the motor pool and they hopped out, coffee in paw. They gave Clawhauser a respectful nod as they passed, making a beeline for the elevator. The ride in it was eerily familiar to a long time ago when it had once got stuck and Judy  
couldn’t help recall the almost kiss they had in there. Thinking the same thing, Nick turned and made a kissy face that was utterly ridiculous. She laughed at him. He was a complete dork and she loved it. Even though at work they didn’t show affection she figured she would make an exception this time around. She clutched his tie forcefully like so many times before and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. His lips brought an internal fire all across her body, which she numbly considered. Every time they kissed it was like that. It was highly addictive and she always craved more, though if that meant being an addict to his embrace she was all for it. The kiss lasted for a few sweet seconds, Nick even daring to slither his tongue into her mouth like the utter fox he was.

They separated once they heard the ding of the elevator reach the top floor, both of them a bit flustered. Being in public now made them recover and put on their game faces. From there they stomped determinedly to the detective’s ward and the specific office they shared. They had their own separate desks to keep personal effects, along with their own computers and phone. Nick had one picture of him and his parents together. The other he had was of Judy on one of their more romantic evenings, a slim black dress hugging her figure and her eyes lively and playful. Judy had pictures of most of her family and a few of her and Nick doing various activities. The office itself was definitely meant for small animals such as them, though quite spacious in retrospect. It could fit Bogo in it if he ever needed to. All the equipment inside was proportionate, all the way down to the coffee pot and rubbish bin. On the far wall opposite of the door and between their desks was the pegboard. All cops, primarily detectives, had one in their office if they were working on a case. Pinned notes and pictures of both victims and evidence were strewn across it.

They both sat in their respective seats and leaned back. They studied the board from afar, as if hoping for a new perspective. They have covered all the basics they could. Left behind evidence, witness information, building a psychological profile for the killer, and linking every possible connection they could see between the victims. The killer was meticulous, leaving them nothing in way of prints, hair, or any chemical agents they could trace. Whoever they were, they were using common household chemicals and tools for their work. Nothing one could find out of the ordinary. However, one victim had been exposed to chlorine gas at some point according to toxicologists. In addition, each body had select veins and arteries cut in specific orders. If the witnesses were being truthful, the victims had also survived in agony for a long time. The only notable thing produced about the suspect was that he must have rudimentary chemical and well-rounded medical knowledge. Nick tapped his pen as his mind reeled over and over in its attempt to examine every detail possible. Judy simply remained silent, glaring at the board as if doing so would glean the answers she craved.

“We should go talk to the most recent witnesses,” Nick muttered quietly, just above a whisper.

“We should. We can’t do anything until then. No use if we don’t know of the next victim. Or at least what gang the others worked for,” she replied, paw scratching her chin pensively.

“...I have an idea, Carrots. We may not have to talk to the witnesses after all, if I am right,” the fox stated, turning to boot up his computer.

“That’s not exactly a good thing,” her tone full of misgiving as she wheeled around to his right side to gaze at what he was doing.

“Trust me, this time it is.”

She went silent. Teasing aside she did trust him, and his voice was confident. Almost as if he felt victorious. In this instance she figured she would take a gamble on his hunch. After inputting his password and going to the database browser, he started typing. It was a hesitant pace at first since he was still thinking, unsure. He watched the letters dance on screen in the search bar as he looked up the list of victims. The five all appeared on screen. He stared intently over his nose, brow furrowing more than before. Judy was perplexed. “What could we get from staring at the pictures of them?”

He remained taciturn for a heartbeat...two heartbeats...Then he spoke up. “Because the name of this most recent one is familiar. I know him from a long time ago. Used to run courier jobs with him for a short time. Peddled pretty much everything.”

“And? What’s his relation to the others?”

“Good question. First, they are obviously all wolves. The other important thing is that we know most of them had a criminal history, just not who they worked for. However, I know of one old pack that was exclusively timberwolves. It broke up when Mr. Big took control.”

“They were also based in Tundra Town?” 

“Only place we brought drops. So I assume that it’s there. It’s a bit of a risk, but my instincts say it is a good bet.”

She stared at the deceased wolf on the screen, trying to see a hole in his theory. “Do you know who their boss was? He is bound to know his old members.”

“I told you,” he stated simply as he got off his seat and grabbed his jacket. “I know everyone.” 

Without another word he walked out of the office with Judy hurrying behind him. It didn’t take them long to hop in their cruiser and speed down the cluttered streets to Tundra Town. Nick was driving this time since he knew where to go. They mumbled back and forth about further speculation and hope that this would prove a valuable lead. Their drive lasted about half-an-hour, finally pulling up to a well-kept, though snow-caked mansion. The paint was a light blue which contrasted well with the white, powdery flakes falling around them. The pair took in the serenity with content pleasure as they took the steps and knocked on the door. Nick had told Judy ahead of time to let him speak and make introductions. She had wanted to point out how that worked with Mr. Big, but she bit her tongue. Her fox partner rapped on the door politely before going back to stuffing his paws in his pockets.

The door creaked open after a few moments. A gruff, older looking timberwolf answered the door. He was slightly shorter than the average wolf in stature and snout length. His fur was all black minus the grey at the edges. His eyes were a near midnight blue, and perceptibly sharp. His stern gaze immediately fixed on them as if he almost expected the two. At seeing it was Nick, he softened. His voice matched his appearance: a deep, throaty, hoarse rumble. “Nicholas! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Hello, my Lord. It has been awhile.” 

“Too long! And drop that nonsense, Nicholas. You know you don’t have to call me that. Both of you, come in,” he declared with a snort, retreating back into his warm abode.

They both proceeded, with Judy studying the hallways as she passed. Despite the conspicuous wealth of their host, his halls were mostly bare sans portraits of what she assumed was family. They were brought past the foyer and living room to a quaint bar set up. They took seats, their host leaning against the bar. “So, who’s your friend, fox?” She couldn’t ignore the amused twinkle in the old wolf’s eyes.

“This is Detective Judy Hopps. She is my partner. We are on a case, Henry. You heard about all the wolves that were murdered?”

The old dog’s wry smile never faded. “Just a partner, huh? Right. And ‘course I heard about them. Why? You don’t think I did it?”

“Not at all, old man. I know you’re retired. We just want to know if you knew the victims,” Nick inquired with a serious and patient demeanor. Judy found it equal parts amusing and attractive when he got into his work. He may never admit it, but she knew he cared as much as she did about making the world a better place. 

“I knew ‘em. All of them worked for me. I know you worked with the one who just passed. That was a long time ago.”

“Are there any others that worked for you that are still alive?”

“Sure. Most of them retired, too.”

“I know this is an open question, but can you think of anyone with a personal vendetta against them? Did they ever all work together to do something that could cause someone to go for revenge?” 

The grizzled wolf sighed. “You know the list for that is quite long. I’m not proud of any of it, but you know there are many my work has hurt.”

Judy spoke up for the first time since being there, trying to be as comforting as she could despite her personal misgivings. “We’re not here to try and berate you for the past, sir. We just have to know. Is there anybody that sticks in your mind?”

“My dear, I was rarely present for anything. I had no attachment to any of the affairs so I can’t say who would be more likely to do what. Nor did I ever know the particulars of victims. I never intended for my hits to have survivors.”

Nick was crossing his arms at this point, face screwed up in the most thoughtful of expressions. He relaxed only slightly to ask another question. “Do you know where any of the other members live now? How many?”

“Mhm. About five of them still about. One of them was close to the others, often worked with one of your bodies a lot. Guy’s name is Napes and he lives not too far from here. About a mile or so, on the corner of West and Barchan. Yellow house with grey roofing. Can’t miss it.”

“Thank you immensely, sir,” Judy cried, a small hint of relief flooding her. It was something; it was a small lead. It was something, though, so she was immeasurably grateful. “Nick, we have to go now! Before it’s too late!”

The fox nodded at her and slipped off his stool to go to the door with his excited partner. The old wolf shuffled with them, an expression between disappointment and amusement slapped on his muzzle. “Not even going to stay for a drink? Bah, you kids! You owe me, Nicholas. Don’t you dare forget it, either.”

He turned to wave as he stepped out the door, his smile soft and genuine. Reserved for those he actually cared about. “Of course, old man. We’ll have a drink for pops and catch up. Just don’t die on me. You’re really catching up in years.”

The ebony wolf scoffed, though it sounded more like a wheeze. “Whatever you say, kid. Don’t get killed.” 

“I won’t. Promise. I love ya, I owe ya!” 

The fox finally rocketed down the steps and jumped into the passenger seat, as Judy’s impatience got the best of her and she insisted on driving. They sped off down the road as fast they could muster without slipping on the icy asphalt. The rabbit looked over at her partner and the ghost of a smile on his lips. “I know you know everybody, but that seemed like you knew him better than just a boss from your old life.”

Nick’s stony expression remained unchanged. “He was an old friend of my dad’s. Basically my uncle my whole life. Gave me a job to support my mother when I was young. Taught me a lot about hustling and being the shifty fox I was. Never sent me on anything serious, though. He was actually rather soft with me, which caused issues with others. He made me move on to other jobs to protect me. I owe him a lot.”

“Then why so glum?” 

“Bittersweet memories I guess. Sort of sad to see him so old now. I regret not visiting him sooner and on better terms. I think I will take him up on that drink after all this is done. You are joining too, Carrots.”

She pursed her lips and frowned. “If he planned the grisly crimes he claims regret for, how did he evade prison and retire well-off like that?”

Her mate snorted, even daring to chuckle. “Simple, Carrots: money. He had ties in all the right places and got a pardon. Also helps that no witnesses could be found to ever testify and no prosecutors would step up to take the case. They were either too scared or bought off. Money can buy many things, especially power.”

She shook her head, ears flat back in frustration. She made to speak, but she was silenced by a raised paw from her partner. “He’s a changed wolf, Judy. I know you noticed the stench of alcohol on him, the matted fur. He knows what he did. I know that you felt bad for him. He’s not completely evil. He realizes his mistakes. Too late to change them, but he did help us with no question so I figure he is doing his best to atone. Helping catch someone who probably is evil. Animals change. You taught me that.”

He laid a paw on hers and his lips curled into a warm, endearing smile. It was small, unlike his snarky ones, but it was true and had more depth than words would articulate. She sighed, moving her arm so they were gripping paws. “...I guess. Maybe...fine. I can give him a chance. I’ll go with you.”

He nodded triumphantly, squeezing her paw appreciatively. “Good. You can laugh at pictures of me as a kit.” 

The rest of the car ride was quiet, though that didn’t last long as they reached the target house within record time. The house itself was still and despite it being dusk, there were no running lights. Both detectives glanced at each other with instant trepidation. They got out and marched up the steps to bang on the door. They knocked, with Nick booming out. “Mr. Napes? It’s the ZPD. Please open up. We just want to talk.” 

They stood in silence for a few moments. They knocked again and waited. Nothing. They had a wordless agreement and raised their sidearms to the ready. Nick tried the door, which was surprisingly unlocked. He opened it and moved in, sweeping left while Judy swept right. They moved towards the kitchen, instantly recoiling from the scene assaulting their eyes. In front of them on the tile floor was the wolf they were looking for. He was breathing shallow, nearly limp and sprawled out. Around him was a pool of rancid, scarlet liquid. The wolf’s claws and canine pair of teeth seemed to have all been pulled out. To make matters worse, they all seemed to have been relocated to the abdomen of the large predator in a jaw pattern. The killer must have just left within the last hour because living for long with that much blood loss was not a common thing. Immediately Judy began to treat for shock and attempt to stop the bleeding on the ravaged digits. The stomach wasn’t bleeding much, as the embedded body parts were keeping that from happening. Mostly. He jerked in pain and gasped, looking over at her with glazed eyes. He babbled incoherent, jumbled words she couldn’t recognize before he slipped back into unconsciousness. As she did her best to patch him up, she noticed him clutching a cassette player in his paw. “Nick….He’s holding a cassette player.”

The fox leaned over to look, though kept his ears perked in case they were in a trap. “Glove then grab it. Guarantee whoever did this left it for us.” 

The bunny did as instructed, her paws shaking. Sure she had seen some vile things, but this seemed...wrong. Intelligent, yet savage in its intent. She couldn’t begin to fathom what kind of animal could even do this kind of damage, hold this much capacity for cruelty. She gloved and reached over, yanking the player out of the canine’s paw. She anxiously clicked the “play” button. First there was a miniscule crackle of static, then a voice followed. It was hard to describe; it seemed to sound that the speaker was trying to hide an impending laugh, with a mix of thoughtfulness and excitement. Not the voice a killer would be expected to have, but rather of a kid in a class that told too many jokes or was asked about their favorite hobby. 

“Salutations, Detectives. I see I have...eluded you once more. I have no doubt that one day you will find me. However, today is not that day. Today, I have a mission for you…”

Nick had lowered his weapon and was fully attentive to the taunting voice. “...I hope you are paying rapt attention, as I will not repeat myself. In front of you lies a wolf. A very close-to-death wolf. He is not an innocent animal. He once worked for the big bad wolf, even. He once killed two innocent, defenseless animals in cold blood. Two innocent animals died because a few wolves had a bloodlust perpetuated by greed. This is one such wolf. He is one of six that had to pay for their sins, for their careless, lack of consideration of another’s life. He is paying his debt as the others before him. There are still more to pay who assisted, though unaware they were, in this merciless act of carnage.” 

The voice took a shaky breath, not doing a great job of hiding the pain and fury building up. “Your mission, should you choose to accept it, will be to save this wretched profligate. On the tip of each claw and tooth tearing into his flesh, as his once did to that poor family, is a dab of red phosphorus. Perhaps you are familiar with it, being detectives. Even so, I shall explain how this is going to work. You are to remove each inserted body piece from this wolf. Each piece is about an inch inside his body. Extreme care and a steady paw is needed for this. One movement too shaky or abrupt and the red phosphorous will have enough friction to go off. Needless to say, his internal organs will be a fine, if not melted, paste. Think of it as the ‘Operation’ board game with higher stakes! However, if you take too long to remove the shards, the internal bleeding will most definitely kill him. To give you more of a challenge, I took the time to pour hot wax around the wounds, which should have hardened by the time you hear this.”

Judy’s horrified gaze went from the player to Nick. She flinched at the rage in his eyes and the bared fangs he was showing. He looked as if he wanted to crush, maim, kill. She swallowed, releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding. The voice continued speaking and she returned her attention to it. “I am interested to see how you handle this problem, detectives. You succeed and I daresay I may give you more clues. His life is in your paws. Don’t disappoint me.” 

The tape ended and panic overtook the bunny. Nick had already radioed for back-up and emergency medical responders. He met her gaze and she went back to work on quickly bandaging the paws while Nick began to go for the claws and teeth, his own claws and nimble fingers acting as precise tongs. She was absolutely petrified; the life of another in her paws because of some twisted initiation from a clearly deranged animal. This case kept getting worse and worse and she was ready to take a break. She knew she could take it and would continue to do her part to stop the killer, but she couldn’t deny her emotional exhaustion. Then she looked up at Nick’s concentrated, determined face. She felt warmth surge through her. She found her strength. If he could do it, she could. They could do anything. They would catch that creature. They’d do it together.


	3. Lost and Found

Judy awoke with a start from her slumber, springing up in bed. She frantically scanned the room before realizing where she was. She shuddered and rubbed her weary eyes before turning her attention to the fox slumbering beside her. The worry lines in his face were scrunched and she knew instantly that he was having nightmares like she was. It was reasonable to have them, given what had transpired earlier that day. As much as she didn’t want to, she couldn’t help think of it. She turned it over and over, almost fascinated by the unearthly quality of it. Even cradling herself in the nook of Nick’s body wasn’t enough to fight off the dread. Her nose twitched as the fresh recollections flooded into her mind, ignoring the floodgates of comfort in the process.

The discovery of the wolf in his wounded condition was enough of a disturbing shock. Then they played the recording and learned that the victim’s fate was left up to a cruel game. They had done their best to save the wolf, removing about three of the claws from him before paramedics arrived. They didn’t dare turn the task over to the paramedics even though the pair had no doubt they would do much better than them. They were both under an unspoken assumption that getting assistance would end in a “game over” in some form or another. They could not afford a loss. Not only was a civilian’s life at stake, but their chance at getting a clue as well. They could not allow any iota of chance left to determine whether or not they caught the bastard. There was no way about it; this animal was a monster and had to be stopped. They had worked as fast as they could with Judy using her smaller claws to peel off the wax and help guide the objects while Nick did the extracting. They were fastidious and their efforts rewarded them. When they had removed all of them, they allowed the paramedics to rush forward and begin keeping the canine alive.

The next part had been reporting to Bogo what they had discovered. They told him about the wolf’s situation and turned in the tape in an evidence bag. They had to watch his face shift from its usual scowl to a genuine, hollowed stare into ground. He stared as if he saw things no-one else could. It looked as if he had died a little. At that moment, blood had pounded in the small rabbit’s ears. She was watching the most veteran and toughened member of the whole police force crack, if only the tiniest amount. To her, it was a warning. She knew there was history behind those pained eyes. He had seen a lot, more than enough for multiple lifetimes, yet here he was almost as dazed as they had been. After the recording had ended, he handed the bag to them and spoke with only an inkling of his usual angry confidence. “Put him down, you too. I want him locked away forever.” 

His uncanny softness had sparked unease in both of them, and they did their best to keep it to themselves. The rest of the day had been a constant worry of what came next. Doing the paperwork and submitting the evidence they found at the crime scene was not done with their full conviction. When the time came for them to clock out, they did so hurriedly and rushed home. Both had shared a shower and ate takeout in silence. They didn’t bother watching the news or really any television. They were too distracted for any of that, too busy trying their best to comfort the other. The perp knew them. He knew that they specifically after him and where they were in their investigation. He must have been watching them somehow in order to calculate and plan out the timing required for the most recent stunt. This time the audience of his work wasn’t a family, but them. Whether for shock value, taunting them, or as a test she did not know. She assumed it was all three. Whatever the case was, she was a bit shaken. She would never admit it to anyone but Nick, and he appeared to be along the same lines. His claws had flexed when he held on to her after dinner, and he had taken to being extra affectionate to her. She knew he was as worried as she was so she reciprocated it. They let their love for each other take hold in their effort to find something, anything, to anchor to with hope. They decided afterwards that they were too tired to talk and went to sleep.

Now it was around four in the morning and Judy was awake. Her worry returned and she lost desire for sleep to take her once more. She might as well get ready for work. She shuffled out of Nick’s predatory, and protective embrace to the floor. The bunny yawned as she dragged her feet to the bathroom to wash up. Her shower was refreshing, as if all the taint and filth on her spirit was being washed away. She felt determined, motivated. Her buoyant attitude bubbled back full force. Judy darted out of the shower and into her clothes for the day. Seeing that Nick was still pretty much lights out, she took it upon herself to start up the coffee and an omelette breakfast. Not much headway before her phone rang, which she snatched up with energetic fervor. The number was listed as “unknown”, which sent up immediate red flags. Taking into consideration she was an officer of the law, she answered. A chill seeped through her to the very bones as the same voice from the recording greeted her.

“Congratulations, detective. You managed to save the wolf’s life. How does it feel to know you saved a murderer? Went against the doctrine shoveled into you as a supposed officer of the law? The lesson you prevented was an imperative one.”

She felt numb rage rise up, which she managed to keep in check. “What lesson could that teach?”

An amused cackle. “One of retribution. He had a debt to pay. However, credit given where credit due, you did as instructed. You played by the rules. Even insisted on doing it yourself rather than letting the professionals do their job. Reckless by all accounts, but you proved you had grit and could handle the stress. You could face the possibility of another dying.”

“You made a poor choice calling me,” she stated with a hint of smugness.

“Did I? What, going to trace it? Smart thinking! There’s your clue I promised. See, I play by the rules, too! After all, I made them. Another test will be present for you as well. This one will be of the most interest for me.”

“You’re disgusting,” Judy muttered in little more than a whisper, though their was plenty of malice to fill a mixing bowl. 

“Thank you. How professional of an officer to say to a citizen. I’ll be keeping close watch on how you proceed from here, detective Hopps. Mind your manners, or I will no longer place nice.”

The phone clicked off, a tense aura of dread in the air. Her mood should have been killed off, but instead she had a bit of added vigor to her. All the more reason to keep going, if it meant putting his games to rest. She resumed cooking in peace, listening to the condo settle and Nick waking up. He stumbled into the kitchen, his raggled fur out in every direction. Judy passed him a ready mug of coffee, which he muttered thanks for. She loved seeing him when he was just waking up. It was the most natural he ever was, unguarded and musky. It was a pleasure to bask in and see, though that was a guilty pleasure she would take to the grave. He was giving her a quizzical stare, which brought her to reality. A cough left her as her throat was cleared. “Got a call from our suspect. He told us to trace the number. Another test he also said. What do you think?”

He weakly lifted a finger and took another sip, smacking his lips and running his tongue along them. “First off, this coffee is the stuff of the gods. Second, you should make me it every morning because you love me.”

She glared at him for avoiding the question. Her foot thumped a few times and her hands shot to her hips. Realizing the danger, Nick choked on his coffee as he rushed to give an actual, acceptable response. “Okay, okay! Fine! Sheesh, give a guy a break at five in the morning!” 

She squinted harder at him. It was enough. “Look, Carrots, I don’t know what to think. Obviously this guy has a lot of problems. I’m getting a big ‘revenge’ vibe from him. Definitely a vendetta. But the way he’s going about it is more than killing. You and I know that. He even told you he was trying to teach a lesson. I think we need to be careful.’

He got on a knee and put his arms on her shoulders, looking her dead in the eyes. “I think we should follow the clue. But I also think we should step lightly. It could be a trap, a-a distraction maybe! I don’t know, but I do know you are smart enough to have already guessed this. We’re on the same page, right?”

She nodded, dropping her annoyance with him. His emerald gaze was still steadily on her before he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. “I love you, Judy. I want to play this as safe as possible.”

The bunny hugged him back and snickered. “This of all things you want to play safe~?”

The response was a playful growl. “Don’t act like it was all my idea, fluff~”

They kept the hug for a few moments, just enjoying the other’s company and warmth. The love between the two seemed its own entity, especially how hard it panged for both parties at that moment. Their hug moved to a tender, doting kiss. Only when they were certain they could face the storm that was the upcoming day did they part and move on to other tasks. The rest of the morning followed the function of its predecessors. Their drive this morning was eerily quiet. All they did was hold hands and push their stress down as much as either could muster. They didn’t speak until they reached their office, to which they added to their compendium the new details of the suspect. It wasn’t much, but it was something. They also took the time to begin tracing the call from earlier. It was taking awhile because, despite his promise, the killer did not make their job easy. They still had an estimated hour left when their office got a call from Bogo. He instructed Nick to go down to see the forensics team, as they insisted had found something noteworthy. 

Judy had risen to follow him but he shooed her down. “Sit. I only need to go down there to see what it is. I’ll let you know what they find. I want you to find that bastard. I won’t be long.”

The defiant words she had planned died in her throat as he dashed out the door. He really could be irritating at times. And stubborn. She huffed, deciding to make coffee while she waited. Half-way through Nick called her. She stared at the photo I.D. for a moment before answering. “What is it?”

“They found some prints. Has a match in the database to a small-time peddler in Sahara Square. Been arrested a few times, but nothing major. No felonies.”

“Do you think it matches the profile?”

“Bogo thinks it necessary to investigate no matter what I think. He ordered me to do a couple days of undercover recon, watch his movements and see the word on the streets. You know what that means?”

“No cuddles for awhile?”

“Bingo.”

“Why can’t I come with you?”

“Chief wants you to find out what that clue is and see if it leads you to any solid evidence. Plus he, uh, doesn’t think you’d do well in the criminal underground. I have experience.”

“Nicholas Piberius Wilde, you owe me big time for this.”

“Add it to the list. Anyway, I gotta go. Remember, I’ll be on radio silence. Think you can handle it?”

“Of course, you dumb fox.” He swore he could hear her eyes roll.

“Alright. Don’t slack on tracking that number, either.”

“I won’t. Hmph.”

“C’mon, you know you love me.”

“Do I know that?” 

He was silent on the other line, obviously anticipating the answer he already knew.

“Yes. Yes I do.” 

“Had me worried for a second there. Now, really, I do have to go. I love you very much, Carrots. I’ll pay you back with a fancy dinner and everything. Stay safe for me, okay?”

“Same to you, Slick. Please be careful and I love you, too.”

The line clicked as he hung up. Judy held the phone to her heart, letting his words bounce in her head for a minute before taking her coffee and getting back to work. All she could do at this point was wait. So, wait she did. She alternated between tapping her foot, drumming her fingers, spinning around in her chair, and staring blankly. After what seemed to be eons, the program dinged and gave her a location. Not missing a beat, she went from comatose to hyper. She hastily jotted down the coordinates and looked it up on Zoogle Maps. It was on a corner in city central. Without a second more of mulling about, she snatched her keys and raced to the motor pool. Buckled in and car started, she zoomed out as fast as legally allowed and zeroed in. Her excitement had deflated immensely upon reaching the location. 

The area itself was on the quiet, more destitute side of town. There was naught but a phone booth and a streetlight over it, and a few trash cans strewn about.. Perhaps she had misread the information in her haste. But then she figured, what better place to make a call while trying to remain anonymous. It was laughable in how cliche it was. Or it would be if this were a movie or a story and not real life. She stepped out of the car and padded softly along the asphalt to the booth. She stroked her chin as she examined every square inch she could of the site. Nothing turned up, leaving her utterly mystified and beyond irate. A game. He was never going to give her anything. He did this to inconvenience her. It was then that phone rang. She slammed it to her ear, seething. “What was the point of this, you son of a bitch?!”

“Are you angry, detective? Dear me, I think I told you to mind your manners!” 

“I don’t care what you said,” the doe growled.

“Then I could just hang up and not give you the clue? It would cost you time. A commodity you don’t have,” he went into a mocking silence, eagerly awaiting her reaction.

“Fine. What is it?”

“If I were you, I would make sure I had a notepad out. This particular test is going to be about your intelligence. I know you were top of your class at the academy and in training for becoming a detective. We’ll see if it holds true. I am going to give you a pair of numbers. If you can figure out what they are for, then your next little hint will be revealed.” 

Her exasperation was peaked. “Why not tell me all this when you called me earlier? It would make more sense. Why the needless trip?”

“Obvious. To take up time for the next lesson. Have to ensure its perfection,” he stated simply, emphasizing the end of his sentence.

A twinge of foreboding entered her mind, but she batted it away as quickly as it came. If she let this maniac get to her, she could never win. She had to stay on track. His insufferable voice met her ears once more. “The numbers are as follows: 3.21 by 3362. End. If you can figure out what to do with that, detective, then you know the reward. Remember the information you receive. You’ll know when the time is right. Until we speak again.”

Without another word the call cut off and she acknowledged her audience with him was over. Now came the task of discovering the nature of his clue. She immediately reported back to the office and zoomed to her desktop. She searched the numbers over and over again in vastly different search engines and databases. Nothing. Well, there were addresses and company information, but she knew that wasn’t it. His numbers had to be something specific. Maybe a key of sorts, but then again, it wasn’t a cipher. Too short and had decimals. Not to mention repeating characters. She replayed the numbers in her head, repeating them as if they were a mantra. No dice. Nothing came up; no bout of inspiration or epiphany. She sighed, lacking much resolution to keep guessing but doing so anyway. She crafted a list of all the things she thought it could be, but was certain that she was wrong in every one. The solution, she assumed, would be akin to seeing a mountain for the first time. You could never know what a mountain was before, but you would know when you saw it. She figured she would know the instant she got the true solution to the puzzle. 

Hours passed by and no amount of writing, coffee drinking, or walking solved her dilemma. No solace was provided. He probably wanted this. Judy took a deep breath and decided sleep was most likely the best aid she had at her disposal. A night of rest would refresh her brain and she could try again. Deeming it the best course of action, she ambled home, ate, washed, then slept. Nick’s scent floated all around her in the covers. A pang of loneliness filled her chest, weighing it down a bit. The scent was soothing and assisted some, but couldn’t completely keep the negative feelings at bay. At least it was only for a little while. She fell easily into sleep, but her body never quite got used to the feeling of sleeping alone. She awoke early the next day and repeated her habitual routine. The drive felt unnatural without Nick, but she shook the feeling off. He would be home soon, so she could deal with it.

Today’s brainstorm session was mundane and fruitless as before. It wasn’t until she decided as few hours in she needed a bit of music to relieve her stress did she connect dots. Her office only had an old FM radio since it was effective at both use for communication and got decent music. She would have normally got music from her phone, but the internet was down at the moment for maintenance. As he paw touched the dial and saw the numbers for the wavelengths, the sound of ringing bells filled her brain. Duh! A radio frequency! She could hear Nick laughing aloud and calling her a dumb bunny. Her hunch on knowing when was right, as the familiar voice she loathed rang out as the dial was tuned to the frequency. He was monotone, nearly bored. A faint violin concerto played in the background as he rattled off a series of numbers. A damn numbers station. He created a numbers station. Despite how reprehensible this animal was, he was pretty clever. And a dramatist. In that way, he reminded her of Nick. That’s where similarities ended, and she shuddered in disgust since she tried comparing the two in the first place.

The voice droned on through the list before stopping, with a musical ring signalling the break of the message. The message then repeated itself after momentary pause. Judy had already broken out her notepad to record every last number she heard. The end result was a list of twenty-one numbers, with repeats, and the actual numbers never exceeded twenty-six. The next course of action was determining the cipher to use. It was elementary to round off first with a substitution cipher. Numbers for letters, that kind of jazz. She scribbled rapidly, her mind racing. As expected, she got a discombobulated collection of letters. Utter gibberish. Her mind continued to race as she next used an Atbash cipher. Still nothing. She went back to the original jumble and put it through a Caesar cipher. Standard shift of three letters to the right. Easy enough. Zip results. Her frustration poked at the inside of her skull, a few select curses aimed at the suspect. Decrypting a code was difficult enough. 

She shifted the letters again, three times. Fruitless. This was getting to her and she imagined him laughing at her efforts. Not today, buddy. Her efforts redoubled and she decided to try using a Caesar cipher on the previous Atbash combination. That did the trick, and she was gifted the simple statement of: “Dendrite Road. Warehouse”. The detective leaned back and crossed her arms, aggravated. Another location. Then she had the recollection of her perp telling her to wait until it was the right time to use the information. It must have meant he was planning some form of summons or announcement and that the information would lead her to some other convoluted machination of his design. Sweet cheese and crackers, she hoped Nick was having more success than her. This above all else was the most frustrating criminal she had ever went after. 

Being at a slightly dead point in her case, she used her time to help with patrol, teaching other detective or officers the ropes, and filing paperwork. Bogo didn’t particularly agree with doing things on the killer’s terms, but he did acknowledge that the case would still be a bit dead if not for the first tip. So, they agreed to wait, to be patient. Nick was due to report in the day after tomorrow, which gave the rabbit something to look forward to. The day passed by normally, then tomorrow, then the day after when he was supposed to report in. She felt worry, but not much since the whole precinct knew Nick to be a bit of a slacker at times. A day or two late was not uncommon. So wait she did. Everything was fine. Except it wasn’t. 

Days turned into a week. That was very unusual, even for her partner. He was not this tardy. Her worry increased. Her self-assurances weren’t very effective.

A week turned into two. It was now that she was in full panic mode. Every increasing day added to her unrest and now she was absolutely petrified with anxiety. Sleep had been nearly impossible, with only a few hours every couple days. Eating and drinking were rarer still. Others were faring better, but WIlde’s lack of presence and apparent disappearance noticeably weighed on them. The doe had rushed to Bogo and begged him to break radio silence, to which he complied. She had awaited with bated breath, but the only response from the radio was static. A missing animal report was filed and the tension that overtook the ZPD was unbearable. Judy had spent most of her days in their office, head on desk and feeling lost. She knew Nick could handle himself, but she was still irked. Animals don’t just vanish, and she knew damn well he wouldn’t want to be away from her more than he had to. Terrible thoughts of innumerable outcomes and fates for him filled her dreams and waking hours alike. What if someone had somehow kidnapped him? Where could he be--

Her mind went blank and words echoed in her head.

“You’ll know when the time is right.”

“Dendrite Road. Warehouse.” 

It all made sense. A metaphorical bucket of ice water was poured on her. Blind terror. Desperation. Near primal fear. She scrambled in her effort to grab the keys and get in the car. She pleaded to the stars above that for once in her life she’d be wrong. Ignoring everything, she punched the button for the sirens and rushed at lightning speeds once more to Tundra Town. Her paw beat on the steering wheel as if on its own accord. She couldn’t afford to lose Nick. Anybody but him. She wouldn’t be able to handle it. She didn’t dare think of what would happen if she were right. What would happen if she were late. 

“Please. Not Nick,” she pleaded mindlessly over and over, hoping against all hope she would be spared the pain. 

Her car was not fast enough for her. Though going nearly seventy miles per hour in city limits, she felt as if everything was in slow motion. She had to slam both of her powerful feet on the brake upon reaching her destination. Not a smart choice on the icy roads, as she slid a good few feet before coming to a halt. Caution was thrown to the wind as she rushed up to the door of an old factory warehouse. The windows near the roof were broken and iced over, and icicles hung from the overhang trimming. The door seemed a suitable entrance, so she kicked it with full force on the latch handle, snapping it like a frozen twig. Bursting in with sidearm raised, she found herself in the main shipping hub for all storage. She figured Nick would be in a more secluded location. She didn’t even bother to sweep her corners, rushing like a steaming locomotive through doors and up stairs. She guessed the main office above the largest storage area in the middle of the factory would be her best bet. It was above all major proceedings so it acted as high ground, and it was central. The presence of faint light coming from the windows of it only served to increase her certainty. 

The stairs, despite being meant for obviously more prodigious animals, proved no obstacle for her in the adrenaline-fueled panic she was in. The rabbit burst through the door, weapon raised, but immediately halted and nearly fell to her knees at the sight before her. The edges of the room were cluttered with chemicals, homemade explosives, and cleaning agents. The walls had maps, notes galore, and pictures with yarn and all. Eerily similar to a detective’s office, with the added combination of a lab. She even found the recording equipment for the numbers station. The real horror was in the middle of the room: A large, stationary medical table. It was meant for animals about wolf size at best. Yet no wolf lay on it this time. On it this time was a mangled mass of red-orange fur. A singular lamp hung over the table, illuminating the carnage before her. Her partner’s arms were covered in lacerations, one of which was nearly cut off and barely held together with skin and sinew. His face had minor cuts and bruises, a few pulled teeth. It looked like the killer wanted to preserve it. The abdomen...oh sweet cheese and crackers.

She had seen worse, but it was the single fact it was Nick that made her nauseous. Her partner. Her friend. Her lover. His belly had been pulled apart with no semblance of articulation or precision. It was mangled beyond any hope of repair, despite how much hope she wanted to put into it. The fox’s intestines hung out on the sides of his lower body, limp as could be. Blood dripped to the already crimson-soaked floor like an I.V. drip. His ribs were exposed. She could see his lungs, deflated. She couldn’t see his heart, but she didn’t need to. Her eyes met his. They were half-lidded, glazed, and staring to a point far beyond the stars. He didn’t blink; he didn’t twitch. Nothing. Her legs couldn’t support her any longer. Tears stung her eyes like acid and blinded her. The room echoed only with her choked sobs. Her mind plead for it to be just a nightmare. She would wake up in a cold sweat in her bed and find Nick next to her. He would be home from his mission. The truth in front of her she refused to accept. Yet there it was. Resolute as ever. Unwilling to budge and merciless as the hand who caused it. A taunt from the despicable animal who did it. Not even a peaceful death. Torture and agony was her beloved Nick’s fate. They had a whole life together mapped, a plan on how to spend the rest of their days. No longer. 

Her cries rang long into the air that night. Even after calling it in. Even after talking to Bogo. Even after driving home. The realization that she would never share her bed again with the one animal she truly loved brought unrelenting agony to her soul. 

Only out of sheer emotional exhaustion did she find it possible to sleep. That night, the living room floor was the only place she could sleep without his memory. It was a long night she wouldn’t recover from as long as she lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can hate me all you like.


	4. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than normal, but I think it needs it. 
> 
> This chapter was possibly the hardest thing I have written so far. When all is over, I'll explain why. 
> 
> But for now, enjoy.

The next few days whirred by in a flurry, but she could remember every single one like it was yesterday. Judy was at first confused as to why she was on the floor in the morning before the crushing weight of realization fell upon her. She would have cried, but the night before had left her eyes dry and puffy. She had no tears left for now. She didn’t get up. She laid there on the floor, her ears trying their damndest to pick up the faint sound of her fox stirring. The sound of his yawn and shuffling feet as he made his way to the coffee pot as he did every morning. It was impossible to accept for a fleeting second that nevermore would she hear it. She was alone in her apartment. She was alone in life now. She had lost the most important animal to her in such a short span of time. He promised her he would stay safe. She didn’t know if she could get up, the weight on her heart so heavy. 

She had to, the voice in her head protested. It was feeble, as weak with grief as the rest of her. Yet it pleaded with her. It is what Nick would have wanted. So she sat up. Getting to her feet was harder and still she could manage it. The doe flicked the coffee machine on and went to the table for her phone. It had been practically obliterated by the string of texts and phone calls from friends and family alike asking for answers on Nick’s fate. One was even from Finnick. The news had gotten out faster than she expected. Her shaky paw set the device down and a deep breath escaped her. Today was going to be a true test of will. The detective sipped her coffee half-heartedly. The ride to work had refreshed her tear ducts since she forgot for one fatal second that every ride from then on would lack the vivacity only he could give. She had spoken as if Nick were there and then reality slapped her for the mistake. She contented to keep her mouth shut and wallow in despair. 

It was only when she had stepped into the precinct did she understand the gravity of Nick’s outcome. Though busy as ever, she took instant note of the subdued looks on all of her colleagues’ faces. Clawhauser hadn’t even touched his donuts. He had silent tears rolling down his cheeks and simply stared at his pen. Nick had been his best pal, sharing jokes and stories and giving support. The whole rest of the precinct had known the suave fox as the regular jokester and morale booster. All he did was bring people terrible puns, jests, and laughter. He was pleasant and pretty much liked by all for his laid-back and friendly demeanor. A far cry from when Judy had first met him. It was obvious that his effect on the other officers was larger than either of the duo ever realised. The rabbit had little time to take this in before Bogo’s voice boomed overhead. It wasn’t angry, just abrasive as it always was. “Hopps! My office!”

The elevator ride brought her no reprieve. The few animals she shared it with, one being Delgato and the other a raccoon in a lab coat she didn’t know, looked at her with empathy. They both seemed miserable, but said nothing to her. Bogo had left the door to his office open for her and she entered without a fuss. Knowing the drill, the detective closed the door behind her and jumped up to her chair. The Chief was looking over a few memos. He said nothing for several minutes. She waited. He set the papers down with a hefty sigh and leaned back, his auburn-orange eyes searching her above his glasses. He wasn’t sitting forward or making himself seem big, so Judy dared to assume he wasn’t mad. She saw the age in his face and braced herself for what she knew to be his consolation. He opened his mouth and the voice that flew into her ears seemed foreign. It wasn’t brash or rumbling. It was soothing, calm, and understanding. He done this before, of course, but she knew this was a tad personal for him as well.

“Hopps. How are you feeling?” That caught her off guard.

Her gaze was quizzical. He was unwavering. She sighed and decided the honest response was the only one he’d take and she give. “I feel heavy, Chief.”

The cape buffalo gave an understanding nod, his beefy fingers laced and resting on his knees. “Go on, Hopps.”

She felt a surge of emotion, followed closely by a few stray tears. Her nose twitched and she sniffed. “I don’t know what to do, Chief. He was m-my partner...my friend….Everything was fine and I never expected it t-to be h-him! I just...I j-just want him back, sir….I l-loved him. What do I do n-now?”

She hated her emotions getting the better of her. Yet Bogo she trusted. Bogo understood more than possibly anybody in that building what it was like to lose someone so close. He said nothing. His expression was that if he were looking at a small kit that he wanted to console, to give the world to. There was no reproach in him. He let her vent. She would have kept talking if she could articulate the proper words. Instead, she just let her sobs refresh and rack her tiny body. Her knees were pulled to her chest and she had just rested her head on them so the tears would flow to her lap. The Chief simply watched her, knowing that these things required time, patience, and the conviction of the victim to get through. He was there for her, and that’s what she needed, but this was something the bunny would have to evaluate and deal with on her own terms.

After a few minutes of letting the pain bubble over, Judy was able to clear her eyes and breathe a bit normally once more. Bogo’s gaze was still tender as ever, but he spoke with a hint of seriousness. “Hopps, I understand what it is like to lose someone close. Especially a loved one or mate. However, Wilde was a good cop. A good detective. He needs to be given the proper respect of a funeral. You’re both heroes. The mayor already knows of Wilde’s death and he wants a public ceremony in his honor. He wants you to give a speech. However, I think that his actual funeral will be more personal. I want your opinion on it.”

Speechless for a heartbeat, she gaped at him. Though still feeling the continual weight of grief, she nodded. “I...would like that. Something small. May I make a request?”

Bogo raised a brow. “Go ahead.”

“....Can we bury him in Bunny Burrow? Private land for my family to bury their own. I...He...wanted to be buried in that field. Somewhere peaceful he asked. Somewhere close to me.”

The buffalo nodded, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes as if he were weary. Nobody, not even and especially Hopps, could see the single tear that had left his eye. “Of course, Hopps. We’ll leave his resting place anonymous to the general public. Until then, there is paperwork to do and I want you to pack his side of the office. After that, we’ll see what we can do to catch who did this. Dismissed.”

He waved a hand for her to go, and she did so without any form of an utterance. She made a beeline to her office, unlocking the door and walking in. She flicked the lights on and shut the door. Her violet globes scanned the familiar location, yet lingered on Nick’s desk as if it were something alien. She ambled to it, attention never wavering. His rickety swivel chair they had spent many afternoons cuddling on. The small post-its with his messy scrawl stuck on the edges of his monitor, reminders of mundane tasks he would never complete. Her eyes rested on the pictures he had. The family one and one of her in that dress. She stared for a long time, picking up the one with his family in her smaller paws. He had passed before his own mother. She would have to tell her. Her heart ached more horribly. Bogo had ordered her to clean everything up but she didn’t. An homage to him. She would leave it. Other tasks she had to do, anyway. 

Her first and foremost task was telling Mrs. Wilde of what had happened. She was lucky the old vixen had accepted Judy dating her son from the start, otherwise the doe was sure the door would have been shut in her face. Seeing a mother wail for her young son dying early was an indescribable experience. Like many things, it wasn’t the first time Judy had seen it. Once again, though, this was about Nick. It made the ordeal an infinite amount of times worse. She had steeled her nerves and told herself before coming she needed to be professional. But upon seeing and feeling Mrs. WIlde’s pain, her hopes of indifference crumbled. Many tears were shared between the two, along with some fond memories. They joked about the crazy, enigmatic, and truly caring fox that he had been. Judy stayed awhile and felt a bit better, sentimentality being a pleasant distraction. Going home that night wounded her relief as the scent of her predator hit full force. This time, though, she took comfort in it. Gone he was, part of him still remained. It was as bittersweet as could be, and she still cried herself to sleep, but at least part of him could still be there to hold her through the night. 

The next few days encompassed her dealing with the media. Nick WIlde’s death had reached the public and the outcry was beyond enormous. Hundreds of thousands of citizens had gathered in central park outside the ZPD for a memorial service in his name. Both the mayor and Chief Bogo gave speeches on the deceased detective’s tenacity and bravery. Judy declined to say anything on the matter or give an impassioned sermon. She didn’t need to. She didn’t want to. She wanted to keep her praise and memory of Nick shared with seldom few, and most to herself. She figured he would have been equally taciturn if in the same scenario. Not to mention that she didn’t feel like breaking down in front of an immeasurable amount of civilians. Had to have her game face on. The event itself was fond and a moment of silence was given for the lost detective. She looked up at the twilight coming on, stars unseen but still twinkling as bright as ever behind the glare of city lights. One more had joined them, she told herself.

Next came the funeral. She wasn’t looking forward to that, but knew it must come to pass. The drive out to her old home gave her little preparation time. The whole of eternity could have belonged to her and she still wouldn’t be ready. Few had been invited to it. Nick’s mom, her own parents, most of Precinct One, the old wolf Henry, Finnick, and Mr. Big. Most of the precinct didn’t come because they were busy and the city still needed them to be their best, along with Mr. Big since he said that he’d been to enough funerals. That was fair. 

It was dusk outside and there was a gentle breeze. The wafting smell of her family’s produce reached her nose. It was serene. She enjoyed being able to actually see the stars tonight, trying to find the newest one. The badger priest’s words were drowned out in her thoughts and focus on holding back the wail of forlorn that threatened to burst forth. She focused her attention on the open casket. The morticians had done a wonderful job on making him whole again. His face was peaceful and unmarked. He could have been sleeping. Death always seemed distant, even when it was someone close. It was easy to deny it. Easy to fabricate some fantasy in your head where the person was still alive. Seeing the body of the single animal who was once everything to her shattered that fantasy, as if it were a delicate chandelier. Flowers adorned the coffin, a wreath of roses. A basket of her family’s blueberries were to be buried with him. A final farewell gift from her. 

She moved like a ghost to him. His worry lines were gone and he’d now worry no more. A million thoughts rushed to her, things she wished she said, things she wished they had done. An image of them both old, with a family to call theirs, retired and content to love. Nevermore. Her paw rested on his cold chest, head bowed. “Thank you, Nick. For everything. It was a Wilde ride.” 

‘Absolutely atrocious, Carrots,’ she could hear him say. ‘Leave the jokes to the professionals. Otherwise you embarrass both of us.’ 

His cheeky, smug grin that had infuriated her as much as it brought her joy flashed in her vision. 

There were too many memories. 

A heavy paw rested on her shoulder, causing her to abruptly look back. That scruffy, old, ebony wolf stood there, his attention on the body. He had obviously been having a rough time, as she could see his stained cheek fur. Last she saw him, he looked lively despite his age. Now something inside had broken. All she could see was dismal sorrow. “Dressed rather smartly for the dirt, don’t you think? He’d look better in that green Hawaiian. Nobody should have to see it again.”

She smiled at the old timer’s attempt at humor in regards to the tuxedo Nick had been dressed in. He was still looking at Nick, his own smile gone. He spoke softer this time. “I guess I won’t be able to have that drink. I remember him when he was a kit...Didn’t think I’d ever outlive him…Closest I ever had to a son.”

She heard him sniff and he patted her shoulder gently. He was barely above a whisper. “Goodbye, Nicholas.” 

Without another word he walked away and left. Finnick had taken his place and to her surprise, gave her a hug. He didn’t say anything, just held her and she him. He finally let go to give Nick his respect. “Hustle’s finally over. Good night, brother.” 

He moved along, too. Mrs. Wilde was next and set his old scout’s cap over his heart. She was weeping horribly, fussing over the child she never wanted to lose. “Oh, my sweet Nicholas...My baby…”

Judy watched her leave and was alone again with the fox. She pulled out the old handkerchief he had once given her from his scout days. It smelled of him. She tied it around her neck, proud in a way to have that of him. The one thing she did leave him was his badge she had put on him when he graduated the academy. She set it atop the hat his mother placed a minute before. It was fitting. In the end, Nick had achieved his dream. Through and through, he had been loyal, helpful, brave, and trustworthy. He had done his best to make the world a better place. It was her duty to pay homage to that memory. She would. For him.

Dusk had turned into night. Inky black stretched above and it was time to put Nick to rest. His coffin was slowly lowered into the ground, a twenty-one gun salute following from the only officers who came. He was laid in his own personal patch in the family cemetery and had his own headstone, his name gleaming in the moonlight. Judy Hopps took one final gaze at her resting partner’s casket and felt her eyes sting for what must have been the billionth time. She saluted him, letting those glistening drops slide down as if they were the greatest gesture of respect one could give. “It’s been an honor, my love. Hopefully we’ll meet again. Someday.” 

Another crack of gunfire and Nicholas Piberius Wilde was given to the earth.


	5. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Trust me, I got some longer ones coming up.

Judy spent the night at the Burrow. She was thankful her parents gave her space and didn’t badger her with questions or consolations. She just needed the quiet time in her room. She had missed the comfort of her old room, with its fluffy bed and stuffed animals. Her arms were curled around her fox one in particular, which was no surprise as Nick had gotten it for her. She nuzzled it and sighed deeply. Her heart had throbbed for the past few days enough. Could it just stop? Could she just stop feeling now? She cursed her mind for being like this when she is supposed to be a professional. She felt dull anger rise as she scolded it for getting attached to someone. She knew that the force would have its tragedies and she’d lose animals, but she did not expect getting attached to Nick the way she did. She chided for having let him be a distraction, a weakness that sacrificed complacency and joy for dedication to her career. Attachments served no purpose in her field, and her time with Nick was a mistake.

Instantly she felt more weight be added to her heart. That was wrong. Absolutely wrong. At no point did she not love him. At no instance did she not want him by her side. To think such was heinous and a lazy way to try to cope. She loved Nick. Her job was great and she enjoyed making the world a better place, but Nick had made it bearable in rough times. He kept her to it when she felt like she couldn’t do it. When he was in the same spot, she motivated him back. They had always handled things together, from life to work. They could operate alone, of course, but in the end it came down to seeing each other at night. She was dedicated to her job, but Nick had taken her heart and ran. It was his, and visa versa. Now, without him, who would she turn to? She would never have another partner, she made sure of that. None could take his place, in the office or her heart. It seemed the only way was by herself. The road ahead was dark, and she wondered where she would find a candle.

Judy didn’t stay long at her old home, though that wasn’t entirely by her design. Rising early was customary at the farm, so she followed custom and found her mother and father awake. She had breakfast with them, along with coffee and pleasant conversation. It was around the time of three when she got a call from the precinct. She stepped outside with polite apologies to her parents. It was one of the forensic guys. 

“Afternoon, detective. I apologize for interrupting anything,” the animal on the other side mumbled, audibly anxious.

The rabbit spoke in as soothing a tone as she could muster. She knew she was respected, but she didn’t want to be feared. “Good afternoon. Nothing interrupted at all. What do you got for me?”

“Well, we scoured the site like you asked and of course we found evidence. A lot, actually. Almost sloppy, even. No indication of covering tracks.”

“What kind of evidence? List all that you found.” 

“Prints, recordings, documents, DNA samples from fur and even a bit of blood.”  
“Does any of the samples match the suspect Detective Wilde was tracking?”

“That’s the thing, ma’am, they don’t. However, we do have a match.”

“Who is it?” she inquired, inhaling a sharp breath.

“It’s best if you see for yourself, ma’am.”

She exhaled, closing her eyes. “Right. Best if I handle it myself without causing a mess. I’m on my way.”

It was from there she hurriedly said her farewells to her parents and jumped into her car, leaving the two older rabbits most assuredly bewildered. Her drive was near speeding, matching the racing beat of her heart. With all that evidence, she was sure it was no accident. Their guy had left it there on purpose, led them there with intent. If anything, it looked like an invitation. A taunt. ‘Come and get me, detective!’ she could hear that maniac say in her mind, luring her with her grief.

Whatever the intent, the doe was damn sure this was the moment they would meet. She was more than certain this was a game, but sure that he wanted to meet at last for one reason or another. The only thing that bugged her was how unsettled the animal who called her sounded, as if afraid to be overheard. Why? Not like the killer was watching from the vents. She would find out when she got there. For two hundred and eleven miles, she made it to the precinct unexpectedly fast. Then again, nobody expected any less. Ignoring the pitying and empathetic glances, she beelined downstairs to the forensic labs. She had called in during her ride and learned she needed lab four. Immediately upon strolling in, a stout porcupine shuffled to her. He was young, that was for sure. Looked like your standard high school nerd, minus the tape on the glasses. “Detective Hopps! Thank heavens you made it alright!”

“Of course. Who’s the DNA match to?” she asked, her professional attitude bursting forth. No time for civility.

The porcupine wrung his hands and looked around before speaking to the ground. “Well, see…It matches to one of our forensic pathologists. One that works here…in the labs below this one. A raccoon. By the name of Ryan Lixo.”

The rabbit’s ears perked and her eyes widened in disbelief. “What?! Are you sure there hasn’t been a mistake?”

“N-no, ma’am. All of the evidence from hair to prints to blood samples matches. Handwriting is the same on the notes. Only thing we don’t know is if the voice matches from audio recordings.”

“Does anybody else in this precinct know this information?” 

“No, ma’am. Only you, I, and the other animal that works in this lab. She’s out on a file run, though.”

“Make sure she says nothing. I have to tell the Chief. Is our suspect working right now?”

“It’s….nine at night right now...So yes. His shift just started, actually. Coincidence?”

“I doubt it is. Thank you very much for this. Remember, keep it secret until we nab him. I don’t want any leaks.” 

The doctor saluted and went straight to his desk to do paperwork. The bunny rushed as fast as she could to the Chief’s office. She didn’t even bother knocking as she barged in. “Chief, I know our suspect.” 

The buffalo, being used to such incursions but not to such news, jumped up in his seat and glared down at the detective. He spoke with an edge of trepidation. “Are you sure, Hopps?”

“Yes, sir. I am sure. Forensics called me and gave me the information on all the evidence. The perp is one of our own, sir. A pathologist.”

The Chief sat in stunned silence for a moment, not even blinking. “...A member of our precinct did this...It would explain all the information he had ahead of time, how he knew what parts of the body to cut. Is there enough evidence to convict him?”

“Sir, I am more than positive there is. He’s here now. If I don’t take this chance, he might be gone.” She spat out hurriedly, a bit out of breath from the rush she was feeling. 

He raised his hooves. “Leash is off, Hopps. Go get him.” 

That’s exactly what she did. The doe used the elevator and went down to the level right above records. The ward for pathologists was not a region most ventured into. Those that worked there were often quiet, reserved, and better with dead bodies than live ones. Smart they were, they all had a creepy air to them. Couple that with those that worked the night shift and you had the more unsettling members of the force. Though they were medical professionals by trade, it was a requirement for all of them to have gone through the academy and do a tenure as a regular officer and as a field forensic before going to the actual bodies. Why? Because the ZPD believed it necessary for their members to know what it was that created those bodies and the importance of their job. Plus field experience made the more rounded individual and they could be used as extras if the beat was short staffed. Even so, the place was unsettling in its own right as she passed rooms full of cadavers. 

The end most one housed her suspect. In the room she spotted a raccoon and arctic fox. Both were chatting as they looked over a body. The raccoon, who she now knew by the name of Ryan, was holding a scalpel and pointing at a piece of tissue. He was skinny for his species. His fur was quite unkempt, which suggested he wasn’t apt at hygeine for one reason or another. Their body was that of an otter who didn’t look to have died by any outside force. At least that’s what she could gather from outside the soundproof, glass walls. Disgust curled her belly over at seeing the calm interest in the perp’s face as he spoke animatedly about his work. She wondered it if he was like that with Nick, boiling her blood. Stuffing her anger down, she entered the room. She hoped this would be easy. The fox looked up, yet Ryan did not. She cleared her throat. “Hello, gentlemen. Sorry to intrude, but I need to speak to you.”

Only now did the animal she had eyes only for look up. His own orbs were stormy grey, cold in their intent, yet passionate and angry. They could stare into the deepest regions of a soul. He didn’t blink. “Ah, yes, detective. I figured you would be here soon enough. Definitely took your time.” 

There she knew it was him. The same voice with laughter in it. Taunting, perpetually amused at a joke only he could know. The detective glared daggers at him, to which he arched a brow. The arctic wolf had sensed the tension and had backed up. Judy pulled out her nine millimeter and pointed it at the raccoon’s head. He laughed in her and Death’s face. “Ryan Lixo, you are under arrest.”

He giggled and set down the scalpel. He peeled off his latex gloves and bloody apron. She followed his motions with her sidearm. He threw them in the biohazard and began scrubbing his hands. “That so, detective? Pray tell, under what charges?”

Steeled by her raw hate, she had no trouble speaking. “For six charges of first degree murder, one of which was a decorated detective, one charge of kidnapping, and for one charge of attempted homicide. You’ll be lucky if they decide to execute you with those.” 

“Oh really? Hm. Such a shame. I was having fun. Ah, well, take me in,” he sighed, turning to face her once more. He put his paws up, his expression that of mock defeat. 

Her next motions were cautious. She inched forward, motioning him to turn around. He did as requested without complaint. Using her free hand, she slammed him down against the counter and forced each arm down to cuff him. He huffed out, fangs bared in a smile. ”Good to know you like it rough and kinky, too~! Is this your kink, because your fox said you guys did this a few ti-”

She slammed him again, albeit much harder, before lurching him to his feet. She backed up and aimed at his head once more. “Walk, scumbag. Chief’s office.”

He shook the stars from his eyes and did as told. Many officers and other members of the precinct had stopped to watch this march of shame for the raccoon. Many more were stunned to see the look on Judy’s face, her holding a gun to another animal with full intention on pulling the trigger if need be. News had spread fast like it always did, as every last animal glowered in silence at the small predator. He simply smiled smugly back as if this was all part of the plan. Bogo had stepped out of his office to meet them personally. Hate was apparent in his face, but also was victory. Hopps had moved to where Bogo was, holstering her weapon with satisfaction on her face. “Got ‘em, Chief. He’s definitely our guy.”

“Good job, Hopps. About time this case was closed.”

The rabbit’s ears picked up the tiniest hint of a ‘click’. She turned to gaze at the raccoon who was itching his face, both his hands free and the cuffs on the ground. He stopped, as both officers were staring at him with annoyance and a severe lack of mercy. “What? You didn’t honestly think those could hold me? You should know us coons are good at locks. What is this, amateur hour?”

Ryan’s cheek earned him not only being tazed to the ground by a buffalo, but a maximum security cell in the precinct. It had four-inch thick metal walls on three sides. The door was a two inch, bullet-resistant Plexiglas. He was pushed inside and to the floor by the rabbit detective, laughing as he got to his feet and turned around, the door closing the space between them. “That room suits you, Ryan.” 

He scoffed. “Though nice it is, I’ll get out. All part of the plan.” 

“And what plan do you have? Why kill them? Especially one you worked with.” 

“Questions, questions, Hopps. Patience is a virtue. All in good time,” he sneered, baring his teeth and scowling. 

“Good. Enjoy your stay,” she replied tersely and spun on her heel to walk out. Two wolves acting as guards entered the room with rifles to watch over him. She picked them as a little taunt with irony. They snarled at their prisoner who gave them mad grins. “Oh, I see. Funny, detective.” 

She walked through the metal shutter doors of processing and grabbed her sidearm and harness. Finally they caught that evil bastard. Now came processing and digging into his life. Whatever secrets or other places he had to hide them had to be locked down, any and all associates dealt with. For her, this was more than personal. She was going to see to it that vermin was crushed.


	6. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise very deeply to all of you for being gone for so long. I was in USMC Recruit Training and they do not allow any electronics. It was rough and fun and now I am a Marine. As of currently, I am on my ten days of leave before I go of for more training. That means updates will once more cease. However, I don't like loose ends and promise to finish off this fic before I whisk away. So without further ado, here's the next chapter. 
> 
> I hope you guys don't hate me more than you already do and stick with me to the end.

The raccoon counted the days, idly twiddling his clawed thumbs. He had been in that cell for two weeks. In that time, that insufferable rabbit had managed to convince city hall he needed a shock collar. Last he heard they were still in deliberation on that subject, but decided that he especially needed one. He didn’t know what strings she had pulled to get that one in motion, but he figured it was more reliant on his sins than her influence. The process of putting it on him was hilarious to him. They had some poor doctor come in with what was basically a bomb suit. Along with that, he had double the guards who all had rifles. A bit much he figured for one small raccoon such as he. Then again, they were scared. Fear can do powerful things. Bellwether had tried that tactic once. Her plan was small time, though. Not enough preparation, thought, or a plan B. He may have been in their prison, but only because he allowed it. He even accounted for the collar currently chafing his skin, with its green light and ability to pin him to his knees. 

The time was not ripe to leave yet, however. Admittedly, he liked it in there. It was away from the harsh streets or bitter cold. He was actually fed, as meager as it was, and had somewhere proper to sleep. He had those when he stayed with his mate, the only comfort he ever got. He had tried to act aloof and distant, but that hyena had one or another of making him…feel. Not the feel of bitterness or sorrow like the rest of the time. No, his mate actually made him feel happy in a world that seemed to want to crush him. His canine didn’t know what he was doing in his spare time when he wasn’t working. He was certain on that. Yet, if he didn’t know then, he most assuredly did now. Two weeks was a lot of time to get news around, and the ZPD wouldn’t hide the fact they caught such an elusive serial killer. His ear twitched and the smallest pang of anxiety passed through him. That emotion he slaughtered in his head before it got much further. He needed to focus. No attachments, no distractions. 

He ignored the piercing and baleful looks his guard detail threw at him. He continued his pacing, tail swaying behind him as if caressed by a gentle breeze. His claws fiddled with the orange, skintight prison jumpsuit they made him wear. Among other things, it was rather demeaning. He knew he was malnourished and skinny, but his somewhat fluffy fur kind of hid that. Without the bit of extra size, he looked as pathetic as he was. He could deal with it; he just didn’t like it. He could say he liked the fashion, though. Heck, the already feared him, so figures it wouldn’t help ease their conscious if he looked smaller yet could still do so much. Idle thoughts to occupy himself with until meeting with that detective, Judy Hopps. He liked her. She had moxy, spunk as it were. She was small, fluffy, yet more ferocious than a lion when it came down to it. He had heard many stories in the labs when he was just in his planning stages. Her and that fox had done quite a bit together, made a name for themselves and the police force. 

It was a risky move nabbing that fox. He was clever and almost didn’t fall for the initial bait. Yet Ryan knew that the fox would be unable to resist acting on the muzzling of another animal who was constantly misunderstood like he was. Raccoons got just as bad a rap as foxes.. It was also often said that raccoons could rival the wit of the fox, though he didn’t believe this until Nick was unconscious and being dragged to one of his hovels for safe-keeping. Shame he had to kill both detective and his own associate. No loose ends. His deliberations were interrupted as the security doors for the room housing his cell opened. In walked Detective Hopps, looking absolutely exhausted and cold. He was facing her, his fingers laced in front of him. She stopped at the glass and their eyes met. They said nothing for what seemed like an eternity before the predator spoke. “This is rather intimate, don’t you think~?”

Her brows furrowed and he got the gaze of hatred he desired. Nick stated how he enjoyed how huffy she’d get when he teased her. It was funny, really, what he did to Nick. During the period of captivity, the two had gotten to know each other well. Or rather Ryan had gotten to know Nick well. He didn’t torture him like the others. He kept him chained and in one room, but for the most part treated him well up until the end. He asked about the fox’s past, of which he knew only a little, and about his outlook on life now. Nick had no shortage of things to speak about, and he did so with an air of casualness that could relax anyone. He could relate a lot to his victim, which made it all the more harder to do what he did. Yet pain had gripped his heart and the vision of a possible better tomorrow willed him through it. Whether or not it was the right course of action in retrospect, he didn’t know. 

His gaze never left the rabbit in front of him, nor her on him. She spoke abruptly and without any real indicator of emotion. “I am here to notify you that you will be extracted in ten minutes for interrogation. You are going to tell us everything. If not, well...you’ll just be in here a lot longer until we find an angle that WILL make you talk.”

“Intimidation is not something bunnies are good at, detective. Either way, I wish you the best of luck in that endeavor. I think you’ll find me still the secretive sort.”

She only shrugged and smiled before leaving the room. The raccoon’s ears flattened on their own accord and he resumed his waiting. He did not have to do so for long until a few extra armed officers came in to take him. He didn’t resist when they put him in a straight-jacket, either. From there they led him down the hall to a solid door and opened it. They heaved him inside the cool, well-lit room. The room was bleak and had only a metal table with a microphone on it, and two chairs to match. The ensemble matched the size of smaller animals like himself, which helped him sit down without being able to use his arms. He stared at the one way glass before closing his eyes. He counted to ten, humming away his worries and rising anxiety. He heard the tell-tale signs of the mic turning on and prepped himself. 

“State your name for the record,” a voice commanded, stern and deep from one of the intercoms. Following the command, the tape recorder on the other side of the glass began to rumble with static.

The disheveled, light gray raccoon opened his eyes and leaned forward towards the microphone in front of him. His lips curled into a wry smile, his stormy grey orbs twinkling with amusement. He put on his signature voice. The one that sounded as if he was always trying not to laugh, an invisible smile imprinted in it. “Ryan Trocaire Lixo.”

He leaned back in his cold metal seat, the collar affixed to his neck chafing the skin under his short fur once more. He gazed at his lap and studied the steel clips holding together the sleeves for the white straight jacket. He considered them thoughtfully, nearly daring to laugh, when the door to the room opened a smudge, then shut. He couldn’t see who walked in as he had closed his eyes again, but he didn’t need to look. She was here.

The rabbit sat down in the opposite chair and he slowly peeled back his lids lazily, his face blank of expression. She said nothing, giving him another silent treatment. Her face was as cold and blank as his. Her violet eyes told a vastly different story. They spoke of pain, immense grief, anguish, and the most fiery throes of hatred. He had seen only a hint of that before, so this was a step up. He took satisfaction in knowing that this look was caused by him and was reserved for him. He didn’t change expressions, simply looking down at his confined arms. He met her gaze once more. “It’s a bit much, don’t you think? A collar and a jacket?! I figured they hadn’t reached a decision to bring these back yet.”

She had her fingers laced in front of her and eyes narrowed as if he were a particularly interesting bug. No, he was a lot less than that.

“You’re special. Only the worst of scum get them,” she replied quietly, tone flat.

“I feel honored, Detective Hopps. Does it work?”

“Why don’t we find out?” Only now did she smile. It wasn’t the old pleasant smile she used to wear, no. It was….peculiar. Sadistic almost. The same one she gave to him back at his cell but magnified.

The coon arched a brow, leaning forward with perked ears and a smile curling his lips back. “Was that pleasure I heard, Detective~? Don’t tell me you WANT to hurt me. If so, that’s too bad. Law says you can’t harm a prisoner. And unfortunately, that counts the odd kink you have.”

He made a simpering face, making to seem if he pitied her. He felt his features revert to confusion and partly anger as she actually smiled. A genuine smile. “We’ll see.”

He leaned back, exchanging her delightful smile with a curious gaze. She must have been trying to unnerve him. A clever plan, but not much so. She couldn’t play the good cop or bad cop routine with him. Her good cop was gone and she only knew bad. He knew how she felt. He could feel her anger coming off in waves. She wanted to hurt him. Torture him endlessly. He felt both proud and victorious. Without doing anything at that current moment, he was angering her. It must have been agonizing to want to maim yet not be able to. Ryan allowed his features to settle back into a smug grin. “Uh-huh. Right. Well, can I go back to my cell? I was in the middle of reliving a rather delightful memory with a certain fox. And since these aimless shenanigans are exactly that, I see no point in being present. I thought this was an interrogation, anyway. Not a staring contest.” 

Judy’s teeth clenched and she balled her fists. His words were only for shock value. He was trying to piss her off. She couldn’t let him get to her. As her partner used to always say: Never let them see that they get to you. She couldn’t allow it. For him. She steeled herself and spoke as calm as she could. “Why did you kill them?” 

“Them? Not just him? Well, for the rest, they were old friends I felt I needed to visit. Give a little retribution for the past. Call it karma, if you will.” 

“What did they do that warranted such cruel and unusual punishment?” She didn’t even try to hide her disgust.

“They took them from me. Made me watch. All I had in this world and they took it.” The nocturnal animal spat out the last of his sentence with more venom than a mamba, his collar light turning to yellow and beeping. “They needed to feel how I felt. It was only fair.”

“Murdering an animal in front of his family is BEYOND wrong! That is BEYOND fair for them to see! You scarred them for life! They may never leave therapy for that, you fucking monster!”

“THEN WHAT MADE IT RIGHT FOR THEM TO DO IT TO ME?!” He screeched at her, his ears going flat and his tail puffing out. His collar beeped more rapidly and turned red. “YOU ALL DID NOTHING! THEY DIDN’T EVEN GET A FUNERAL! I HAD TO BURY MY OWN MOT-” 

His tirade was interrupted as his muscles froze to the surge of electricity spiking throughout his body. He clenched his fangs, unable to scream in pain as it went on for a few seconds longer than it should have. He hit the desk headfirst as the collar stopped. He heaved, his heart pounding rapidly against his chest as if begging for freedom. He sat up with a weak groan, glaring at the joy she didn’t bother to hide. “I s-see….you increased…th-the voltage.”

“Special privilege, remember?” She stated proudly. 

“Cruel and unusual punishment. I can sue you for this. I doubt your boss would like it much, either.”

“Funny you should say. The city is actually the one who MANDATED we make you wear it, fully knowing it had more kick. Both them AND the Chief think it is actually generous given your offenses. And nobody in this city thinks you deserve any mercy after the loss of one of our best.”

She stood up, her hands slamming down on the table and looking down at him. Her rage and pain was quite apparent now. I’m sorry, Nick. But I know you would have done the same. Her voice was steely calm and brimming with unhampered wrath. “I might understand you wanted revenge on those other six. But why him? What did he EVER do to you?!”

The raccoon’s ear twitched anxiously, but he ignored it. This was a dangerous game for sure. He knew that she could most likely thrash him and nobody would give a hoot, but she wouldn’t kill him. Not yet. As long as he kept calm, she couldn’t do anything to him that hadn’t been done before. Sleazy smile on, he spoke. “Now he was an interesting one. Wouldn’t shut up, either. I kind of liked him. He was funny and smart. Had a lot of interesting things to say. He didn’t even beg, unlike the others. And they were wolves! No, he was rather brave, even. Insistent on the notion you’d find me and lock me up and that he would make sure to send me cards in prison. Reminded me of myself, that sarcasm and cynicism,”

The prisoner spoke as if he were discussing an old friend, his tone even wistful as if he had a twinge of regret. The bunny before him was glaring and practically glowing with fury, her foot thumping loudly and her teeth bared despite the lack of fangs. “He was nothing like you!”

His amused snort was the response she was graced with. “I wasn’t always a serial killer, miss. I had a normal enough life. I used to even have a mate. A hyena, would you think it? I used to be shy, even. But I grew to be the same as your fellow. All jokes and sarcasm. But, I digress–”

He shrugged and shifted in his seat. “–It didn’t matter how much I liked him. I had him and couldn’t just let him go, oh no. After all, he was a cop. He knew too much already. One step ahead of you, as it were. Many of those wolves were old buddies of his, see? Tricked him and hung him up. Don’t know why it was so easy. I assumed he would call you, but I think he was worried. Didn’t want to risk it. He must have known the consequences when I had him, because not once did he complain. Not once did he cry. Growled and cussed in pain, sure. But he must have accepted it.”

He took a breath, his gaze focusing from the distance to her. “Only when I mentioned you did he snap. Thrashed and promised to tear me in two and pin my pelt. Or decapitate me. Or smash my face in the concrete. He promised many things. None of it came true and he seemed to be at a loss of words eventually. Then again, I can guess that having your tail cut off with a rusty and serrated pocket knife takes a lot out of you.” 

A single tear rolled down the rabbit’s cheek. Her whole body felt hot, burning with such a malice that she had never felt or imagined she could. He made it worse by chuckling. “You know, he lasted long. He was an exceptionally strong fox. Much more so than I expected. He lasted until pretty much the point I decided I liked the idea of his intestines on the outside. He cried then. Not because he was going to die. As I said, I think he had accepted it before I had even started. Figure he was thinking about you, since his last words were your name if I do recall,” he stated matter-of-factly, though looking up as if he wasn’t positive. Whether that look of thoughtfulness was fake or not it was impossible to tell.

More tears had joined the first for the officer. “You still haven’t told me why.”

“Oh, right! Sorry, got lost in memory there. I always have problems with the past, sentimentality and all. Anyway, I did it for the simple reason as the others: to right a wrong.”

“And that was?” 

“Lack of action. My family never got justice, so I took it upon myself.”

“It wasn’t his fault, you absolute fucking maniac.” 

“Tsk, Officer. Language. Admittedly, it wasn’t HIS fault, but he was a police officer and famous. And he knew the others. And heck, who could ignore the glory of bagging one of the infamous duo? In the end, he was an example of the lack of fairness in this world. He contributed to the complacency and carelessness that got them killed. He was one of the faces, the living representation, of that injustice. If those criminals had been behind bars, would they have done what they did? No. So, you see, a lesson was needed. A reminder. Because you see, Carrots–can I call you Carrots? He did a lot before he-”

At that exact moment Judy had hopped up and across the table. There was a cracked, near-insane spark in her eyes as she kicked him in the chest and back down to the ground. Her paw forced his head to follow suit, causing stars to jump in front of his vision as the crack resonated through the small room. 

“Don’t. Ever. Call. Me. Carrots,” she growled in his ear, clutching him by the fabric of his restraints. “Or else that collar will be the least painful experience you have ever had.” 

She didn’t release him, taking sour joy in seeing and smelling fear. Her fit of rage had hardly abated and she didn’t care in the slightest that she had assaulted him. He was a filthy degenerate, and no agony imaginable upon him would be good enough for her as punishment. He didn’t deserve death. That would be letting him off easy. So, she figured, why not have some fun. For Nick.

She jumped off of him, walking towards the door. She stopped and saw his eyes rolling back a little and a bit of blood on the previously-shining tile. Good. 

“Here’s to wake you up,” she spat, taking out a small remote and pressing a button. 

His collar clicked as it activated, giving him a fine wake up call in the form of fifty thousand volts. She watched him scream and thrash and cry. She was almost tempted to release the button. She let him suffer for a few moments before releasing it. He panted and flopped back on the ground, a metallic taste filling his mouth. He wasn’t sure he could feel his toes, either.

He didn’t get much chance to recover as next he knew that excruciating, sharper-than-a-knife twang returned. His back arched as he kicked out, his voice going many octaves higher than normal. Judy was all out of mercy and tuned him out, only relishing his cries. She held it until she was sure he was about to die. His fur was even darker at the edges and he seemed to have lost consciousness. She walked back over and put a foot on his head, turning it to make sure he was breathing and see where she smacked him. 

She scrunched her nose at the sight of him and spit on him. Nick had done it to a pedophile they had caught once. It was the biggest form of disrespect, loathing, and disgust. This animal was beyond that point.

She stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Chief Bogo was glowering at the nearly-dead coon on the floor through the one-way glass. He then shifted his gaze to her, who halted to gauge his reaction. She saw the same pain she felt. She realized he must have been watching this whole time and approved, so he didn’t stop it. 

She tossed the remote to him, which he caught before nodding down at her and returning his attention to their captive.

Judy bowed her head and exited. Scorching tears boiled and rolled down her muzzle without restrain. Not for the first or last time, an aching hollowness filled her and she couldn’t stand to be there anymore. Not a single soul stopped her as she went home. She dragged herself into bed, body racking with sobs.

She missed him so much. She could still smell him in the blankets and in musky air of her apartment. She nuzzled her face into them, clutching dearly as if hoping against all hope that the action would bring him to her.

She needed Nick. 

It was a need that would never be satisfied for the rest of her life.

Needless to say, she didn’t sleep that night.


	7. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am working so damn slow, guys. Shit has been rough, trying to catch up with family and all. 
> 
> Anyway, we're approaching the end here, so buckle up I guess.

The next couple of days and sessions Judy had with her perpetrator were decidedly the most frustrating and agonizing of her career. 

Ryan was insistent on keeping the particulars of his work reserved to himself. Talking to him was a mental circus; he would go back and forth between completely unrelated and inane subjects. He went off into a many non-sequitur and random tales that led the rabbit no closer to figuring out any future plans he hinted to or his past. She knew little, such as his family got taken out by the wolves he had gone after, that Nick was to be used as a message to the animals of Zootopia to further the raccoon’s agenda, and that said coon had dated a hyena. This wasn’t much to go on at all, therefore she couldn’t use it. The results from all the evidence they found had not come back, therefore she couldn’t pursue leads on that end. She kept her sanity and morale up simply pushing her pain onto the sadistic creature in front of her via shock collar. May not have been legal and he still remained as evasive as ever, but it sure was satisfying. 

This continued for a good week before Judy got reprieve. It came in the form of evidence results from the raid. Sure, they had the forensics that led them to Ryan in the first place. The one thing they hadn’t fully analyzed was all of the notes and equipment that was found at the scene, simply due to the sheer volume of it. The stacks and stacks of notebooks full of personal info and plans stretching back up to ten years was quite staggering. It had taken many members of the precinct not even assigned to forensics or detective work volunteering to get through most of it in the short time frame that they did. Even then, there was still a prodigious amount left, not to mention the code-breaking they had to do on some of the writing. From this information they had gained much insight into this criminal’s personal life, relationships, business dealings, and how he had set up every game and hit to-date. Definitely meticulous were his methods and musings. Many were his associates which had fit with the descriptions of missing animal reports through the years. Needless to say, his actions were extensive beyond the simple revenge plot they had deemed it at the beginning. 

However, the one bit of information that Judy had desired to receive was who this hyena was that her captive mentioned. Ryan’s registered home of record on his tax forms hadn’t matched with the one he put in his notes. They had raided his registered home, but found nothing other than an empty apartment full of food wrappers and general trash. Now they could have witness to testify in court and possibly make the raccoon talk. Yet Judy also had ulterior motives for wishing to see this canine no matter how much she wanted to deny it. A microscopic, deep part of her desired to push a little pain and punishment further on both parties. Make Ryan see what it was like to have his lover in a similar, dire situation. The idea teased at the corners of her mind, taunting and tantalizing. The doe gave due credit to her discipline and memory of how Nick might react at seeing her vengeful thoughts. Only those allowed her to bypass that dark place and get her head straight. Despite this, she knew it would be necessary to talk to this animal regardless for the insight he may provide on how to get inside their prisoner’s head. It would be intriguing to see the personality of an animal who would dare date a serial killer. 

He wasn’t at all what she expected. 

The detective had set course for the address that Ryan had listed. The apartment it took her to was simple and basically sized for a mammal only a head-and-a-half taller or so than a fox. She rapped on the door with an air of impatience, her bouncing foot exuding this further. The hatch creaked open, a young, striped hyena filling the doorway. He looked like most hyenas did, with the grey fur and black stripes. The one distinctive feature about him was the messy mohawk he turned the top fluff on his head to be and the green earrings on his left ear. He was wearing a black band t-shirt and torn jeans. His chestnut eyes darted down and scanned the officer over. His brows arched by only the most minor of degrees; he didn’t seem surprised to see her. A hefty sigh left his lips and he motioned for her to follow him in. 

She did so hesitantly, ears up and alert. The voice of her host caused her to jump in her fur, it’s surprisingly soft tone a complete offset from the stern look upon his countenance. It was deep, but not gruff, with a tinge of a lisp to it. It was funny, since she could see that this fellow didn’t smile often, nor sleep enough if the bags under the eyes were any indication. He was a workaholic by her guess, yet he sounded like a computer geek in his late teens. It was cute but unfitting for how he appeared. 

“I’m guessing this is about Ryan. I was wondering when I would have you on my doorstep.”

“It is indeed, sir. You know your mate is in police custody and the charges of which he is being faced with?”

At mention of “mate”, a grimace of utter shame crossed his face, followed by flattened ears. He spoke no further words, but rather resorted to a curt nod.

A shaky sigh. Judy felt guilt for her earlier thoughts as she saw the weariness and pain in the canine’s eyes. “I’m sorry, sir. I don’t think anybody expected it. He needs to face justice, but I need your help. You have to tell me anything you know of what he might have been planning. Any enemies, places he mentioned, anything. I know I don’t have to stress the value of your cooperation, Mister…?”

He ran a claw through the mohawk on his head, ignoring her inquiry while shuffling to the fridge and grabbing some 100 proof vodka. He held it up as if offering her some. She shook her head and leaned on the cabinet, simply observing him as he took a mighty swig. The hyena remained taciturn and nursed his drink rather than respond. She was patient. After what seemed like eons, she was acknowledged with actual words. “I don’t know any of what he is doing or what he was planning to do, or to whom. But I know I can get him to talk.”

The doe’s ears sprung into the air. Arms crossed over her chest, she scrutinized the predator before her. “That so? You got a plan to go with that?” 

“Of course. I’ll need the room clear of guards and cameras.” 

“....I don’t think that is smart. He’s not the same as you last knew him.”

“Hmph. That’s where you’re wrong, rabbit. And you will fulfill that request or else I don’t help. Simple.” 

His begrudging gaze met Judy’s, her mind swirling in wonder at the gall of this animal. She could appreciate the stubbornness, but this was foolhardy. Then again, she had a hunch this hyena was right and would be able to assist well. It took only another moment of consideration before she relented and agreed to his terms. Without a further word, he put the bottle away and walked out with her to the cruiser. Naturally, neither spoke during the ride back to the precinct or as they went to Chief Bogo to let him in on the plan. He wasn’t thrilled to say the least, but was willing to agree if guards were able to be on stand-by around the corner on the outside of the interrogation room. Seeing it a fair compromise, both parties came to a mutual understanding. Judy still considered it too early for a sigh of relief, but she couldn’t deny that the idea of the end of the case being near appealed to her immensely. 

It was less than hour before the hyena was standing outside the interrogation room, leaning against the door and awaiting the green light from Judy. She marched up in her signature business-like manner. “Alright. Everyone is staged. You can go in whenever you wish.”

He nodded and wasted no time slipping in and slamming the door behind himself. 

The particular interrogation room the hyena had entered was much like any other, except it had no one-way glass. The one camera that was in the upper back corner had been disconnected prior to moving Ryan into it. As it were, the raccoon himself was sitting at the table right across from the larger predator. He had been drumming his claws, but apparently the sight of seeing his significant other stroll in had broken his bearing. He was slack-jawed and wide-eyed, but that quickly reverted to his usual angry, cold glower. Ryan cleared his throat. “Kristopher.” 

The hyena locked the door behind him and sat across from the criminal he once called his lover. “Ryan.” 

The whole world could have ended at that exact moment yet neither of them would care. Their eyes were locked, a warm chestnut meeting a harsh grey. It was lucky it was just the two in there since their mutual rage would most definitely be felt. To say the tension was thick enough to cut was indeed an understatement. Words themselves could not express the amount of pain and contempt both held for each other and in general at that very moment. It was also at this moment that the hyena dropped the mask he wore for others yet never for Ryan. He allowed the utter grief at losing the one animal he had to his own inner darkness show in full. A few tears dared to roll down his cheeks, stinging and burning his face with the fiery, boiling wrath that created them. The raccoon had ceased his attempts to act indifferent and stoic; his muzzle had an expression of shame plastered to it, yet he didn’t have tears like his partner. It wasn’t that he didn’t care as much, but rather he was trying to mentally prepare himself for the coming storm.

The coon knew his ex-lover was in a very mixed state. He never really expressed emotion outwardly in the standard sense, preferring to bury himself in work or any other pursuit rather than venting. Seeing him cry was the most absolute of rarities and had happened only twice before in the whole 5 years they were together. Knowing all this stung at him deeply, and Kris hadn’t even berated him yet. As if on cue, the canine bared his fangs and growled. 

“The--fuck--is wrong with you, rodent?”

At a time like this, it would be the raccoon's natural reaction to say some sarcastic remark or put on a wry smirk as a defense mechanism for being anxious. Now such a thought never crossed his mind for even a moment. He couldn’t meet that unforgiving, incendiary scowl. He resolved to examining the arm locks that clasped his forearms together and kept them chained to the table. It took a minute for the reality of the situation to strike him. “I see you convinced her to let you talk to me completely unsupervised. I assume you promised to make me relinquish information vital to their case?”

A low, primal growl that he had heard many times in other much happier circumstances assaulted his ears. “I don’t give a fuck about the information! I give a fuck about how the police are coming to my door and tearing apart my house looking for anything they can to use against you. I came here to find out why the only animal I love and trust with my life is sitting before me, chained to a table! Why I have to see on the news and be told that he murdered six other animals, one an officer, and is going to be thrown in prison until kingdom fucking come!” 

The hyena’s surge of emotion must have been both prodigious and have been built up for a long time, as he had risen to his feet and began pacing the room in an effort to control himself. His fists were balled, claws digging into his paw pads. “Give me one good reason I shouldn’t hurt you right now. One legitimate reason why I shouldn’t do to you what you did to them.”

He stopped and crossed his arms, awaiting a response. The smaller predator found it impossible to hide how shaken he was. The general populace, ZPD, every other animal he had no issues maintaining his composure. Even before committing the actions that had put him in the current situation, Kris had been able to evoke any and all emotions from him with minimal effort. The mistake many made about Ryan was the assumption that he didn’t feel emotion. Quite the contrary. If anything, the emotion he felt the most was love. It was love of his family that made him desire for their justice in the first place. After that, he had been scared to have love, along with other emotions, for other animals due to the fear of losing them. Then he met Kris and he allowed himself to feel that emotion again. The utter disappointment in his beloved’s voice, the clear hurt of betrayal unbarred, stabbed him at his core relentlessly. He didn’t feel sorry for himself; he believed that he deserved it based on what he had done, but Kris speaking to him like that was the nail in the coffin for their relationship. Anything they had up to that point was gone. Permanently. From that, his one fear had come to fruition.

A primary goal for his actions had been to make others feel and know the pain he had felt. To know loss and grief. He had tried his damndest to keep himself distant from Kris so that he would be spared from involvement. Yet here he was, looking as if the world around him had fallen with no hope for return. The mask of anger did nothing to hide the true feelings and the raccoon realised that the road he took to avoid this had been the road to it. Now his love would forever live in shame at having been with him and have to deal with all the social stigma that may follow. As such, he definitely couldn’t meet those baleful orbs. 

“Kris…”

“Don’t. You. Dare.” The hyena snarled, leaning over the table and grazing his claws along the metal surface. “Let me ask you something, Ryan: was it worth it?”

“Worth it…?”

“Yeah. Was this what you envisioned in the end? Is this what you wanted?”

He didn’t respond. Kris leaned in further, towering over the other animal. “I don’t care what you’d answer. I don’t care why you did it. I just want to know why you would just...throw away all that we built together. All those countless nights and words of love...do I really mean that little to you?” 

Up until that point the guilt had been just bearable. Ryan flinched at the question and insinuation that his love for the canine before him had been false. His ears lay flat on his head as the weight in his heart tripled. He didn’t bother to wipe away his own tears that began to run down and stain his fur. “You mean the world to me, Kris. Never once was my love not genuine.” 

“Fucking really?! If that were true, you would have thought about that before becoming a psychopath!” 

Ryan looked up to lock eyes with the other, feeling naught but absolute misery. His voice was maybe a decibel louder than a whisper. “No words could atone for my sins. I know this. But I had to, Kris. They meant to me as much as you do. Would you not want justice if it happened to you?”

“What you did was not justice! It was revenge. Misguided and selfish. And in all honesty, do you think your family would want to see you become this?! To see you become a monster? You think your mother would want her son to throw his life away over petty criminals rather than grow up and move on and become an outstanding animal? How would you look her in the face if you can’t even look at me? You obviously didn’t love me because you didn’t bother trying to talk so we could get you help. I don’t know who I claimed as my mate, but it wasn’t the animal I see before me. I hope you get the death penalty, because the only thing that’ll hurt me more is knowing my tax dollars are being used to keep a despicable rat like you alive.” 

They were valid points, the smaller mammal had to admit. Nevertheless, the words were scathing much like the ones before them. They stripped away his every defense and protective rationalization for his actions. Once more he aimed his gaze down at his shackles, the ability to speak and desire to argue leaving him. His grief and agony had been so strong that of course logic took the backseat. That’s not to say he didn’t consider the consequences of his actions and how he’d be public enemy number one; he accounted for that. But to hear it from the only one left he had, the only one who had stayed by his side through all the pain, the only one who saw him as more than a pathetic thief and criminal was here telling him he was exactly that. A feeling of cold emptiness rose through his chest, followed by an even more arctic rage. He stood up, fangs bared and fur fluffed out. His collar went from green to putting him back down in his seat in less than a second. The hyena snorted. 

“All you have known is pain and death, rodent. And it’s all you ever will.” With an air of finality, Kris got to his feet. 

He turned and made his way to the door, stopping to look once more at the hyperventilating mammal on the floor. Kris wasn’t entirely sure what to feel, whether he was more angry or disappointed. All he knew is that the creature before him was a fallen angel, a far cry from the optimistic, goofy raccoon that had taken his heart and ran. Now all he saw was a soul consumed and controlled by its unrelenting hate. Feeling tears once more blurring his vision, he removed himself from the room. He only hesitated for a second at the sound of the coon crying his name in desperation and...fear? No. No more. With a heavy heart, he slammed the door and left the small predator alone in his melancholic state. 

Judy didn’t bother trying to stop the canine as he passed by. She saw tears streaming down his cheeks, which she also noted he made no effort to hide. She figured he was less cold than he let on. He stopped a few feet from her and spoke in a low conversational tone. “He’s got maybe a few hours before he breaks, rabbit. Have fun with him.” 

With that, he dragged himself out of the hallway and out of the precinct. Judy stood in stunned silence, not knowing really how to react. What he did or said to Ryan, she didn’t know, but she noticed an extreme difference the second she stormed her way back into the room. Expecting the usual unrepentant, sarcastic, insufferable, egotistic animal she had been faced with to that point and getting a despondent and uncharacteristically taciturn one in return was a shock to put it lightly. Every taunt and threat she threw at him resulted in him just staring at her unblinkingly. She wasn’t sure, but she guessed something in him snapped. Either way, the interrogation was ending the same as its predecessors, so she called it a day and sent him back to his cell. He went without the slightest bit of resistance or reaction to his guards rough handling. The initial shock of whatever that hyena must have done was probably still plaguing her perpetrator. One more session and she was damn certain he would talk. After all, he looked as if many things had broken inside him all at once. If it wasn’t him, she might feel bad. Instead, she felt happy to see him shattered and reduced to nothing. To see that proud smirk squashed, to know that he was hurting quite horribly, enough to where he seemed to have given up. No thought was sweeter to her at this moment. He may not have talked yet but to her this was reward enough for the time being. 

 

Having the thought of the end in sight allowed her some peace of mind and the ability to fall asleep for once. She snuggled her plush of Nick and found herself observing the vibrant night skyline. Once again she wished for the real thing rather than the doll, that familiar pang of heartbreak tugging at the edges of her mind. Stifling her emotions would have to do for now. She acknowledged it hurt, but there would be time for peace and dealing with those feelings in full afterwards. Sleep came to her not soon after, yet she found that, naturally, it was too good of a hope to be able to have a full night’s rest. The call came at about three-thirty. A frantic voice, one of the offices detectives barking at her to return to the station. Drowsy, she mumbled back. “What...w-why?”

“Hopps, h-he’s gone!”

“G-gone...wh-” The rabbit felt her blood go cold, the fog over her mind gone in an instant. She wasted no time jumping to her feet and getting dressed and out to the car. “Stay right there, I’m on my way!”

How the fuck he got out with such security measures, she didn’t know. What she did know is that when she got to the station, it was chaos. Officers searching far and wide, checking every nook and cranny they could. She didn’t wish to say it, but she reasoned that their efforts were futile at this point. She also discovered, much to her relief, that the guard detail over his cell had only minor injuries. For all intents and purposes, they only had a few bruises from hitting the ground, as they seemed to have blacked out for a reason that nobody knew at that time. Lastly, she saw his cell. It didn’t look forced. It was if he had just strolled out. His arm locks and leg shackles were sitting neatly on the bed, even aligned and covered down next to each other. Other than that, there was no sign of him. Yet it didn’t take long for her to find the note hidden in a small alcove under the bed. She unfolded it and her eyes darted down the page. Cryptic as ever, it only read one sentence:

“It will end where it began.”


	8. Truth At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting right near the end. Right on the precipice. And apologies for ending on a cliffhanger, but it was necessary. You guys must hate me, since I ended this on a cliffhanger AND took forever to post it, what with MCT and all. Don't worry; I have a laptop now. And internet. The end will be here within the week.

Judy knew she was smart. There was no doubt about that, but even she had moments where her intelligence dwindled. Nick would constantly remind her that she was a “dumb bunny”, which was of course in jest. Yet she always knew there was a modicum of truth to it. She wasn’t exactly stupid, but often times she was more focused on the complexities and nuances of something that she missed the clear picture right under her nose. Her partner had been different. He was shrewd as her, but he was also more grounded. Experience on the streets had given him a near-clairvoyant ability regarding how other animals behaved and in city life. They complemented each other perfectly; that’s why they worked so well. But Nick was gone forever, thus Judy slightly blamed her shortsightedness in this scenario on his absence. To this end, she was vexed by the message her adversary left behind. It wasn’t for a long while before her brain could revert to simplicity.

Since Ryan’s capture she had updated the pegboard in her office to include the details about the perpetrator, his methods, and used locations. Still missing were any allies he may have had, and the rest of his hideouts. Judy spent most of her days staring at what information she had over laced fingers. Going outside into the public eye was not something she was apt or anxious to do. The news that Ryan had escaped had spread despite efforts to contain the knowledge. The city was in full panic mode. Animals refused to go out alone, some had locked themselves in their houses, everyone was on edge and hostile. The ZPD, and her especially, were facing constant barrages of hate and criticism. She tried not to let it get to her, knowing full well this is what that bastard of a raccoon wanted in the first place. The city was losing trust in its only means of protection and turning on each other rather than uniting. Fear was dividing them. 

The rabbit drummed her fingers on her armrest, having come to only a few sparse guesses to the meaning of the clue. It could have related to the first crime scene where the first victim was, though she doubted this. Next, it could have referred to where he killed Nick. This was possibility, but she deemed it highly unlikely as she knew that he was too shrewd to return to the same location twice. Especially one they were still keeping tabs on. Another, the one she decided most probable, was his home. Not the one they raided with the hyena or his home of record. His legitimate childhood home. She was almost certain that’s where the initial event that created what Ryan was had started. The only issue was finding out where that was. No journal of that sleazebag mentioned it. This she was sure was intentional. The only other animals who had ever seen the place had been the wolves, and all of them had been killed off. She had even decided to search the census database for Ryan’s family, but found naught. Now she was stuck with what she was certain were the answers, but no means to find them. Just her luck.

For the next two months she did her best to discover the location. She went on and coordinated around-the-clock patrols, ensured that traffic cameras and other methods of surveillance were monitored continuously as well as trying her damnedest to find any and all ties she could. She even returned to question the hyena, Kristopher. That endeavor proved fruitless, as he didn’t want to even mention his past flame and shut the door on her face. The lack of connections in the criminal underworld didn’t surprise her, but she did find it interesting. Any criminal worth their salt, even Weaselton, didn’t want to even say his name lest he leap from the very shadows. He had become their boogeyman, though she didn’t exactly know why. She tied it to the fact he had no accomplices and word on the street that so-and-so was missing. It matched with the sparse reports in the past of some animals, along with the raccoon’s own journal entries. A few names came up multiple times on both lists and by word of mouth. Cleaning up his mess as he went fit his modus operandi. How many there were in total that went missing, however, she didn’t know. But the underworld seemed to, and for that even they were scared. One little raccoon had made the most fearsome of predators hide themselves away for the simple fact that it seemed no-one was safe but him. Therefore, more dead ends. Literally. 

By the twilight of two months, she had become both desperate and extremely livid. It showed in her harsh, nigh-abusive treatment of criminals she captured and near-psychotic obsession with her quarry. How one animal who had been in their clutches had managed to vanish off the face of the planet entirely was an aggravating enigma to her. At this point, all rationale had seeped out to be replaced with spite and the desire for blood. Judy’s wrath was so prodigious that she ordered a kill-on-sight order be placed on his head, though she knew no-one would likely ever claim it. Her behavior went from one of jubilant enthusiasm and determination to cynicism and wrath. At the best of times, to her family and friends, she showed cold indifference. To those unlucky enough to be on the other end of the law, she was a demon. Reckless and cruel. A faint shadow of the very animal she hunted so relentlessly. But reprieve came to her at last during the waning hours of the early morning at home. 

She was lying in her bed, staring at the darkened ceiling. The scent of her lover was all but gone now. Not even her nose could detect any living trace of her Nick. The weight on her soul had never left; she just got used to carrying it. Now it seemed to have gained many more pounds. She wondered if she would live long enough to see the end of it, or whether she would grow old with the burden of the sky on her back. Would she be able to find a way to cast her burden? Or would she become old and bitter and grayed? The mental image she got of herself as an elderly lieutenant set the cogs of her mind in motion. The image of another elderly animal she knew flashed before her and finally she saw the piece she was missing. How naive, how great of folly it was for her to have missed it for so long. Amateur, she’d even say. There was one animal alive who had seen the location she sought, who knew the entire story of what happened those many years ago. Why Ryan had not touched him yet, she could not hope to fathom. He had mentioned him in that cassette player in the first game he designed for her. She didn’t believe he had made an oversight or error; it wasn’t his style. However, Henry was still alive, and there was no doubt in her mind that he had the answers. 

Despite the late hour Judy immediately bounded out the door and into her car, bee-lining straight to Tundra Town. Last she heard from the old dog was at the funeral. Fingers were crossed that he was okay.

Within around forty minutes she was knocking on his door, wrapping her jacket tighter around herself. Quite the blizzard was going on tonight. She didn’t expect him to answer, but was delightfully astounded when he did. The gruff canine’s eyes darted to her. He seemed to have aged many years in the span of a few short months, a clear indication of the grief he felt. Seeing him in such a state depressed her. Much like watching an old majestic tree be finally withered away by the elements. It gave a sort of wistfulness to him and life. He stepped back and nodded for her to follow. Eager to get out of the cold, she gladly did so. 

He led her to the smoking room and motioned for her to sit in one of the plush chairs in front of the fire. Meanwhile, he began to boil tea and sat across from her. There was a tentative silence where both parties did their best to read into the other. He broke it first. “I was wondering when you would show up.”

“I’m not surprised,” she mused.

“You took your time.”

“I’ve been busy,” was her response, curt and serious.

Henry snorted, but offered no quip. Instead, he spoke bluntly. “Are you here to interrogate me about him?”

“Now that I know who he is and how he relates to you, yes. I believe I am obligated to.”

The aged animal groaned, weariness filling his aching bones. “I never met him, even back then. Just his father. He was a guest here. We did business often, you see? He was quite the boisterous fellow. Had a knack for party tricks and was surprisingly adept at holding his liquor given his size. Not the best family man, though. Loved them, sure, but he wasn’t the best with being a father, I don’t think.” 

Judy kept her ears perked, entirely affixed on the elder before her. He kept his story flowing as he prepared tea for both of them, having a mug for her size at the ready. “Name was Earl. I liked him. Our business mostly involved drug trafficking. And the usual bits of torture. He surprised me with his ferocity at times. Must be where little Ryan got it. Inherited his father’s madness.”

He snorted in amusement, though Judy didn’t exactly share the same sentiment. She kept her hard demeanor, businesslike though with a hint of ice. “What happened? If you were friends, why go after his family?”

“Tried to go his own way. Ran with a lot of money and material. Not to mention he crossed borders that were already established for us not to cross. He put me in a very precarious spot with my rivals. They wouldn’t relent unless we put him on a short leash.”

“I am guessing that he didn’t like that.”

“No. He did not. He refused to come quietly. So, I sent the pack after him. I know you know that raccoons are a slippery bunch in their own right. I know you also know that the Lixo family in particular are...good escapists. Father was the same way. He vanished. Where to, even I never knew. To draw him out, we went after the family. I ordered my wolves to kidnap them, but alas, they had a bloodlust I had not foreseen.” 

“And he didn’t care, did he?” 

Henry shook his head. “He did not, in the end.”

“And I am also guessing you left Ryan alive for the purpose of bait and because you were guilty of what happened. If one survived, he’d have reason to come back and into the open?”

“Exactly. A grievous error, for sure. Mind, I didn’t want to keep him alive after what I heard had happened. You know leaving one alive leaves the risk for revenge. But of course, he was the runt. Pitiful then as he is now. So, pity took me and I failed to see the threat. Here I am eating my words, where not only my old colleagues are gone, but the closest I had to a son as well.” The old wolf croaked in agony, claws digging into the arm of his chair. 

Judy pressed on, her eyes an eerie mirror of the fire they sat beside. “What happened to the father in the end?”

“His son found him. I don’t know where or how, but he did. You can guess what happened there.”

“I imagine he wasn’t too happy his father abandoned them.”

“He crucified his father after gouging out his eyes. I think that speaks enough. It wasn’t in Zootopia, though. And that happened two years after I ordered the family captured. So even at twelve our friend had a penchant for evil. Never died, as we can see.”

“...Why didn’t he come after you?” She finally inquired, leaning forward so that she wouldn’t miss a single detail. This was an insanely important detail about how Ryan functioned, though she was sure she had the answer before he responded. Her hunch was right in the end.

“He let me be for the simple fact he wanted me to live with my mistakes. I may have done evil things, but even I did not want the death of a mother and her children. I had no problem using them as leverage, but their torture and slaughter was not my intention. After it happened….I had my wolves punished for their insolence, but secretly, my anger at my old friend truly outweighed my anger at my own pack. Age gave me much time to think. To know how my actions caused the tearing of an innocent family when the only one who had done wrong was one animal. I led a merciless crime ring when it came to business, but we wolves have a respect shared for kits and mothers. You don’t touch them, even in business. Even my rivals respected this. It was unspoken law around here. Breaking that law was one of the reasons I retired. Then new animals took my place and they were less merciful. I didn’t fit in that world so I left it be. Now I’m here.”

The grizzled canine stared at a far point somewhere past Judy, the lines of age conspicuous on his muzzle in the far-reaching tongues of light from the flame. Silence permeated the room for several minutes before she broke it. “Where is he, Henry? You know where he used to live.”

“That I do.”

“You need to tell me, Henry. I can’t end this without that information. You’re the only one alive who knows besides him.”

“...Are you going to kill him?”

“If it comes to it.”

The wolf raised his eyes to glare at her. “Listen to me, youngling: think very carefully about your next move. That is a heavy choice, one not to be taken lightly. Are you sure you wish to add that to the burden you already carry?”

She said nothing, simply glared back with violent eyes. The wolf sniffed and shook his head. “Take heed, rabbit. He lives Downtown. East and 3rd. It’s a hovel, really. Used to be red, but the paint has faded by this point I imagine. Expect it to be in a state of rundown, given how he most likely hasn’t touched it.”

“Thank you, Henry. I do appreciate it. With your help, I can finally put this to rest.”

He waved a hand as if were no trouble and sighed, sipping some tea. “Good luck, youngin’. Give him my regards when you catch him.”

She got out of her chair and went to shake his paw, which he returned with a grunt and small smile. “I’ll be back to visit after it’s over. Thank you for the tea.”

Without another word she left the wolf there and went back to her car. Dawn was just on the horizon, the early pink rays of the sun stretching along the frosted rooftops. The bunny dialed the precinct and was answered by the tell-tale yawn of Clawhauser, who must have just got on shift. “Hm? Mornin’ Judy. What’s up?”

“Round up all of our TUSK and SWAT teams. And get the helicopters ready.” 

Immediately she heard the cheetah wake up. He sounded absolutely flabbergasted as he stuttered. “Wh-what? Why?”

“I found him, Clawhauser. It’s time to go hunting.”


	9. Were It So Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the main story. Stay tuned, though, as an epilogue is coming.

The sun creeped over the edges of the world, its beam spreading out like fingers across every region of Zootopia. It was still low in the sky, so there was a hint of darkness still about, but it was steadily ebbing away as the gleaming star continued its ascent into the sky. During this time, Judy had already managed to consolidate the necessary forces for the the final raid against Ryan. Two squads of SWAT, each consisting of six members along with two squads of TUSK, which was comprised of four members each. In addition there was to be two helicopters with overwatch and ten patrol vehicles blocking off every avenue of escape on the ground. Even Precinct Three and Five had given officers for the blockade, which was six more to the ten they already had. She didn’t even count the officers on stand-by, ready back at the precinct should they be needed, or the ones on look-out through the city. 

It was one of the biggest operations the ZPD had undertaken.

Some may have called it overkill, but Judy would not dare risk losing Ryan when she was so close to victory. Today he would pay. Today would be the end. As it was, she pulled out all that she could to ensure the smallest margin of error. There would be no room for mistakes. Getting everybody briefed and ready took the better part of the morning, but everyone had mostly been ready for weeks. The drills for this day had honed them to a knife edge. This raid would be no different; just higher stakes and more animals acting as back up. Thus, they were ready to deploy in a short period of time. Judy released them to go get staged and went to her office while she awaited the time of departure. 

The bunny slipped into her creaky chair without an utterance, staring at the finally completed board. Nearly half a year had this case gone on, and four months ago she had lost the animal who was her everything. Four whole months without hearing his snide remarks, seeing his goofy smirk, feeling his gentle claws in her fur. It felt as if it had been many years. In that short amount of time her grief had turned to fury and her heart had gotten hard. No longer was she the same optimistic bunny of before. Jaded and guarded at the best of times. She felt another pang of hurt at this self-reflection. She knew the risks of this job, and seen many animals die in the course of it. But the loss of one fox and her psyche shattered like a fragile glass menagerie. Then she berated herself for letting herself be weak enough to let it affect her in this way. She was a damn detective and this was just the way the cards were dealt. It happened, and many had it happen to them before. She had to keep her head or else she would be no help to anyone anywhere. 

Her eyes wandered to Nick’s desk, which had a thin coat of dust upon it. It was still the same as he left it. All of his pictures and notes were still present. She imagined him lounging back in his chair on a long afternoon, feet up on his desk as if he had no cares in the world. She remembered the many days they both curled on that chair together, fingers laced tightly and hearts bound tighter. Saying those days were no longer was tiring to her. Then she felt strength. Today would be the last day. After today, she would get the rest she needed. The rest to heal the damaged soul she was. With this thought she turned her attention to the manner at hand. In the briefing she had told every officer present that today there was to be no mercy. Ryan had shown none to them, so none would be given in return. If he made it out, then he was to be shot. Capturing him proved ineffective before, therefore she had no interest in repeating her mistakes. 

The current plan was that she was to enter the house alone and have a period of about twenty minutes of radio silence, assuming it took that long. TUSK and SWAT were to be outside, posted and on stand-by for if things turned out to be worse than she predicted. However, she had the strongest of hunches that Ryan was alone and had no interest in anything but her at this moment. She felt that he, like her, saw this as between them and them alone. A personal battle. However, being caught without back-up was folly so she had taken the measure. To personally prepare, Judy had loaded her tranq gun with a potassium chloride cartridge instead of the standard elephant tranquilizer. It was the ZPD’s most common method of lethal force, the cartridge being able to stop the heart of the largest animals in around a minute. It had come to fruition due to the issues with smaller officers taking down larger criminals, since smaller projectiles couldn’t take them down. Give every animal rounds that were lethal to all and the power balance was equalized. Her tranq gun could hold magazines comprised of five rounds each, so she decided four magazines would be enough. She knew her aim was more than up to snuff, but better to be over -prepared than under. Her guess was that the way things would occur, she would end up needing only one cartridge. 

As she waited in her office, the rabbit loaded her belt’s magazine pouches with the proper ammunition, counting each round to double check. Next she assured her vest was properly secured and the plates serviceable. Once she was loaded up and prepared she grabbed her keys and stormed to her cruiser. She set out towards her destination with two vans and a fleet of patrol cars in her wake. News helicopters accompanied her own. She didn’t intend for this to be a stealthy operation. She wanted him to know his funeral bells were ringing and that she was the one in the belfry. Cars swerved to the side of the road out of their way as they whizzed by with blaring sirens. Even if they hadn’t moved, Judy would have smashed right through them. Her knuckles turned white with how hard she was clutching the wheel, her face screwed up into the fiercest scowl possible. Nothing was going to get between her and that degenerate. 

Within mere minutes she arrived to the location. It was exactly as described by Henry. It was a medium sized house, two floors, maybe able to fit a smaller wolf or cheetah at best. The roof was sagging from rot and age and had a sizable hole in it. She could just see the faintness of red paint that was chipped and worn by time as well. Her vehicle was halted at the curb and she hopped out. Drawing her weapon, she made way to the door in the backyard while her team cordoned the area and set up a perimeter. There was a broken board in the wooden fence that she slipped through, jumping to one side of the door. Her eyes were drawn to the tattered paper from city hall stating that the building was condemned. Based on how faded it was, she made a guess that it was there for longer than ten years. Pushing the thought aside, she focused on her task, though naturally her mind wandered to sentimentality. She recalled how she and Nick had breached many places before, and naturally lamented that the one they really should have done together had to be her alone. She would have to manage. Without further thought or preparation she kicked in the door, which wasn’t hard given the age, and crept in with weapon ready.

The first thing Judy noticed upon entering the house was the smell. Outside was the city and how it was. Smog, grease, animal musk, and many other scents that clashed and mixed. In here, it smelled of old grass and dust, along with a hint of...blood. It was also noticeably quiet and still and she wondered why. The door she came in was situated in the kitchen, which was full of broken, empty cabinets, shattered dishes, and broken tile. She swept her weapon and flashlight around as she scanned before moving to the living room. Fauna and grass was growing steadily through the floorboard and up the walls. They clutched to what sparse furniture there was, such as a decrepit love seat and couch. They were bare frames mostly at this point, and once more Judy had the suspicion that it was like this even when the family was alive. In its own way, it was peaceful, though gave her a twinge of wistfulness. No sight of Ryan, though. She went to the stairs and tip-toed up them. They creaked and groaned in protest under her, something she cursed since it occurred despite her best efforts to be quiet. It wasn’t a stealth-based raid, but she did want to be able to corner him. Can’t do that if he knew she was already in the house. 

The top floor was in similar disrepair as the rest of the structure, the floorboards covered in mold and moss and snapped in several areas. The musty scent flooded her senses, though it wasn’t horribly unpleasant. She also noted the appearance of a slight breeze flowing through her down-like fur, though she couldn’t pinpoint its source. There were three probable areas of approach for it, as she was currently facing down a corridor with three doorways. Two on the right of her and one directly ahead. Her arms fixed to in front of her, weapon at eye level. Her radar-like ears were at attention, hoping to pick up the slightest hint of noise. She was met with success as she heard but the faintest of a scratch on wood in the far left door. Trusting her instincts and natural assets, she traced the noise and went to the door, leaning against the frame and listening more closely. It was quite evident there was an animal in that room, as the sound she heard was clearly someone scratching on a surface inside. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. Time to end it.

The bunny burst in through the door with her sidearm raised, aiming at the first sign of life that fell within her sight picture. 

Sitting at the far side of the room was the raccoon himself, staring out a blinded window with a look of utter despondency. Before she could even see his face, the scent of him hit her and she scrunched her nose in disgust. Before, he had smelled faintly of decay, along with natural musk that hinted at inadequate bathing habits. Now he smelled sharply of alcohol and the sickening, overpowering scent of gore. He was still dressed in his orange jumpsuit, which was spattered with scarlet specks and dirt. It was torn along the abdomen area on the right side, obviously claws, along with a heavy concentration of blood. It took her no time to guess that he had just recently been in a fight of some sort and had obtained possibly fatal injuries. She also gathered that based on the sizes of the claw marks that it wasn’t much larger of a predator, giving her a sinking suspicion as to who had done it. Next, she noted how patchy and unkempt his fur had become. Sure, it was bad before, but now it was a scruffy mess, also covered in and full of bits of grime and assorted pieces of organ tissue. It was also darkened at the edges, which she assumed was from the collar still around his neck. When he had first escaped she had noticed it was missing and had tried to track him with it, though he must have removed the microchip that allowed it to be traced along with being remotely activated. It was obvious it still worked when he got emotional, though, as its green light blinked without pause. 

He turned to look at her as she burst in. He didn’t seem surprised or shocked. His grey eyes were dull and bloodshot, lacking the playful and evil glint they possessed before. It was obvious he had stopped eating and sleeping for extended periods, she could see. Needless to say, he was an absolute disgrace of an animal. The only part about him that was clean were his hands and claws. This was interesting to her, for perhaps it meant he was trying to wash his hands of guilt or of sin. Either way, he was still disgusting and more deplorable than before. Her paws shook as she kept her weapon trained on his head. Her voice was steely calm, however. “It’s over, Lixo.”

His ear twitched and he gazed at her without expression. His eyes darted to the weapon and her shaking arms. He inclined his head. His voice held no hidden laugh or humor in it now. It just seemed excessively tired, like that of an older animal. “So it is, detective. I see you aren’t going to take me in alive.”

“You’re too dangerous to live.” 

He nodded in sullen agreement. “That much is true.”

“I have to do this. For Zootopia.” She blurted, the most infinitesimal sputter in her words. 

Ryan offered no snide remark at her conspicuous anxiety and hesitation. Instead, he found just enough strength to give her a pained look. It wasn’t a taunting expression, but instead it held….empathy. He heaved a sigh and stepped to the floor, yelping in discomfort and clutching his side as he did. Judy backed up slightly, still aiming at him, her eyes ablaze with wrath. She wanted to kill him. She wanted him to suffer. Yet why couldn’t she pull the trigger? Why was she hesitating? Why was she nervous? Killing was easy. All she had to do was pull the trigger, right?

“You’ve never killed before.”

The detective snapped from her hidden mental banter and consolidated her mind. Another game of his, surely. “I may have never before, but I can still do what I have to.” 

The coon limped over to her, still clutching his bloodied side. He winced as he came to a halt, about a foot away and barrel pointed straight at his heart. He scanned her, his expression still despairing for her. “You are not a killer.” 

She growled at him and clicked back the hammer. “Try me.”

“I don’t deny I need to die. But you will not being doing it. Not today.” 

Her expression went from fury to incredulity. “You aren’t quite in a position to be issuing orders.”

“If you were truly set on killing me, this talk would not be happening. You would have done it the moment you entered the room. I see a part of you survives that I failed to destroy.” He gave a shadow of a smile, which seemed unnatural for him since it wasn’t the evil type he usually had. It was genuine. 

This change in behavior shocked Judy, but she quickly recovered and continued to glare daggers at him. “You aren’t leaving here alive. I won’t allow it.” 

He nodded. “I figure that is true. But...until then….come with me, please. I have something you need to see. And no...it’s not a trap.” 

Without another word he dragged himself from the room, empty whisky bottles clinking as he passed. At this moment. Judy had a choice. She could go stop him and finish this once and for all, right here. Or she could follow him to wherever. Every single fiber of her very being screamed at her to storm out of the room and put two in the back of his head. She was damn certain this was a trap. Yet she was also curious. This Ryan was significantly different from the one she had tazed to the ground. That didn’t mean she still didn’t hate him with all she could muster; she did. She wanted nothing but to tear his arms off and beat him with them. Then, in the back of her head, a familiar voice urged her to take a chance. It was relaxed and carefree, this voice. There was a smugness to it. She knew it well. A damn predator and yet he always preached the forgiving route. Typical Nick. 

Knowing she was making a rather poor mistake indeed, she left the room and followed the trail of blood. Ryan was waiting for her at the stairs, hobbling down when she caught up. Still she kept her weapon out just in case, but he didn’t seem bothered much by it. He guided her to a small alcove downstairs that she had failed to see upon initial entry. It was under the stairs and covered by hanging vines. Behind them was a short hall and a door. The raccoon stopped at it and slowly opened the door, passing through and into the next room. It was here Judy discovered where the hole in the room was, as the weak beams of early morning sunlight were seeping in. Then her eyes fell on the contents and she felt, despite herself, a pang in her chest. 

First to be noted was that the majority of the room had become overgrown with a variety of flora and fauna. The ground itself was mostly dirt, shoots of early Spring stems rising to meet the sun. Flowers dotted the ground and among the vines clinging to the wall, just starting to bloom and their pleasant fragrance providing staggering contrast to the rest of the conditions. What really caught her eye, though, was the cleared space in the middle of the room right in the full catch of light. There was a small mound of dirt, about two feet wide and three feet long. At the head was a sizable stone and a single, dark crimson rose. It’s freshness hinted to Judy that it must be changed often. She blinked and it took a moment for her to process what she was seeing. Then she understood. She lowered her weapon and stared. He was showing her his family. 

The bunny didn’t know what to make of it. Without asking she knew that she was the only other living soul to ever see this. This was the most personal piece of him, the foundation for what made him what he was. It was true. He did bury them himself, she saw that now. She imagined a grief-wracked, wounded twelve-year-old raccoon kit having to bury his own mother and brother’s mutilated bodies. Then having to live with that agony and have any and all pleas for help and justice be ignored. Now she understood fully. With Nick….how she felt afterwards. It had only been four months and she was already willing to do exactly what Ryan did. To exact revenge. To push her misery on others. That was his message, his mission. Seeing this she saw ten years of grief that had never been dealt with, a mortal wound that never healed, a lack of closure. And still he carried that forlorn. The fresh rose of grief was evidence of that. Despite everything, he had never let go. Never moved on. 

Unable to help it, she felt her disdain ebb to be replaced with a hollow feeling. It didn’t excuse his actions. No, he still did horrible things, but at least she could fully grasp it. She could see how he went there, having almost gone there herself. She also noted that five minutes ago, he didn’t want her to go there, either. Her attention turned to him, not knowing how to feel. 

He wasn’t looking at her. He was leaning over and holding his side, blood dripping onto the dirt. His attention was fully fixed on the grave. His ears were drooped and tears were running down his cheeks unrestricted. At first it was silent, just a flow of them. He sniffed and choked back a sob. The wail that followed was one she’d always remember. At that moment she saw this raccoon for what he was. Not a murderer, not a psychopath, not a monster, even. All she saw at that moment was a kit. A kit that had never gotten past being just that. She had never been a mother, but she knew from her own mother that the cry she had just witnessed was just like that one of a mother losing her child. It was the same type of cry. Ryan had fallen to the ground and was weeping with enough lachrymose for her to believe that he had just watched them die again. He was heaving and clawing at the mound as if doing so could bring them back. His tears and blood alike soaked the earth as he lamented with otherworldly passion. Judy watched in silence as the animal that had brought great damage, if not near destruction, of her entire life was reduced to nothing. 

She felt she was watching something inappropriate, something she should never see. She felt his anguish. She shared it. She imagined Nick and losing him. She didn’t feel anger. All she felt was mutual pain. The only difference, she realised, is that after Nick had passed, she had animals to go back to for comfort. He had nobody. His cry had more meaning than grief over the death of family; he was lamenting the loss he caused by his actions. There was excruciating regret over having thrown away everything. They were mourning of a cast away life and the realisation there was not, and never would be, anyone or anything for him. 

To the current day she questioned it. She would tell anyone who asked for years to come what she did that day. Many would scold her for being stupid or naive, arguing he didn’t deserve empathy. They were right. But others forgot one thing often about Judy that those who truly knew and loved her didn’t. Despite all her smarts and work ethic, she had one thing that she could never hope to get rid of, for better or worse: her heart. Nick had always told her that no matter how tough she acted, she couldn’t hide that devotion to making the world a better place. She hated to admit it, but Ryan was right: she wasn’t a killer and never would be. Judy held too much love in her soul to let it become so corrupt. Nick had told her that one day she’d meet some criminal that was so unrepentant and horrible that this side of her would vanish. He would say that she would have to make decisions that would end in death for somebody; it was a necessary part of life in the force. Yet he was like her, too. He had a heart as big as hers. She was told he was calm and polite up to death, so it wasn’t like he had room to talk. If it came down to it, they would most likely prefer their own life taken over another’s. She knew that if he were here at that moment, he’d agree. He’d hate it, but he would agree. 

That was when she decided to put her weapon away. 

Then she walked to him. 

The raccoon was still sobbing as she stood over him. His nose was running horribly and his eyes were puffy and red. His eyes were pleading, begging for help. An escape, a way out, a real way to deal with the pain. She knew what he needed. Something that she knew he needed ten years ago and never got.

Without thinking she sat down beside him and hugged him. 

Ryan whimpered and his echoing keening re-surged in full force. She rubbed his back and kept hold of him, letting him work it out. She didn’t even flinch when he clung to her in return, holding on as if she were the only lifeline he had. This was part of the process. It needed to happen. This was the only way for this to end. 

It took a long while before he stopped. He was still convulsing and dry heaving, but that was mostly a reaction to the fact his shock collar had gone off quite a few times. Judy was patient and simply waited. Another minute passed and he croaked out weakly. “After everything I have done...why?”

The rabbit sighed and continued to rub his back. “Because nobody else ever did.” 

He went to speak, but only managed to wheeze and cough. He reached a hand down to touch his side, noting the copious amounts of scarlet liquid on it. He was looking paler. Judy felt her heart gain weight as it dawn on her that regardless of her actions, this would truly end here. She knew the point of no return when she saw it. She knew he must have realised it too, for he was flashing a feeble smile. At least it would be here, with his family. They locked eyes and a silent agreement passed between them. He smiled sadly at her, and she back at him. “I have something for you, Judy.”

Her ears perked. She didn’t feel nervous or suspicious anymore. She knew that whoever Ryan was before had left. He continued without waiting for a response. He reached into the pocket of his jumpsuit and pulled out a small, plastic carrot. Judy instantly recognized it as her recording pen that had gone missing with Nick. He shakily placed it in her shocked paw. 

“I promised him I would give it to you, at the end. He l-left you something be-before he passed….I’m sorry, Judy. I...I really am. I know my sins. He was an innocent animal. He, uh...he reminded me of my brother. What I did….if I could ever do anything to fix my mistakes, it would be that. I know no words or actions could ever atone for what I have done...but...I would at least like to make peace before I go...Do something right for once…”

It was her turn to cry. Her own lamentations fell silently as she closed her eyes and clutched the pen to her heart. She let the feeling come and go as it should before addressing him. She wasn’t sure, but she figured that she would never move on if she didn’t make the right decision here. This was the turning point, the make or break. She could hold onto her grief and hate, or she could move on. She could heal. She would never forget Nick, or her love for him, but this here was the example of why it was a bad choice to let your sorrow and loss control you. She had to grow, she had to move on. She opened her eyes and felt for the first time in a long time a great weight lift. She could soar if she wanted to, she felt so light. With gleaming violet eyes she examined him, Yes. This was right. 

“I forgive you.”

Ryan quickly rubbed away fresh tears and simply leaned his head on her, to which she accepted. He uttered a shaky sigh full of weariness. She ran her paw along his head and ears, trying her best to comfort him. Her ears were marvelous and she loved them, but she really wished that they weren’t so sensitive that she could hear his heartbeat getting slower. His breathing became raspy, shallow and forced. She cradled his head and leaned him back so she could look into the eyes of what was once her worst enemy. All luster in his eyes had slipped away by this point. She could see the life leaving him. With what little strength left he had, he gave her a goofy grin. “Don’t look so melancholy, detective. You won. It’s over. And I? Wh-why I get to catch up on lost sleep…”

She frowned down at him, his attempt at humor bittersweet in her opinion. He then stopped smiling and went serious. “I know I d-don’t have the right, but there’s one last thing I have to ask.”

“Yes?” 

“Please give them a proper resting place. I don’t care about me….but they were innocent and kind, like Nick. They deserve it despite my sins...Please, Judy..”

“I will. I promise.”

He inclined his head. “Th-thank you. For everything.” 

Suddenly he gasped and grit his teeth, eyes clenching tightly shut as fresh waves of agony hit him. One it passed, he was laying limp and looking at a point far beyond reality itself. “...I feel...mom..?”

He made an effort to grasp at something far out of his reach before going slack in her arms. She set him down across the mound, head near the stone. He seemed smaller in death. There was no glory or peace to it. Like many of his victims, he died in torment from injuries. The reality of it caused further sadness in her and she stood up on shaky knees. Her radio at that moment blared, asking for her since her pre-arranged time frame to do what she needed to had expired. They were asking if she was okay, if she was alive, if she needed assistance. Her gaze fell on Ryan’s lifeless form once more and she pressed the button on her radio to speak. “I’m fine. It’s over.”

Nobody ever said this job would be easy.


	10. Epilogue

It was a magnificent evening.

The gleaming star known as the Sun clung just above the edge of the horizon, casting long shadows across the mixture of flat plateau and hills that was Bunnyburrow. Warm colors of pink and orange that characterized every sunset were splashed across the sky like wet paint on a canvas. Directly above and in the opposite direction of the sun was an egyptian blue, only the brightest of stars starting to appear. Fireflies and mosquitos and various other insects buzzed through the air in a chaotic, carefree fashion. Crickets and frogs croaked and rumbled and clicked, their songs filling the usually quiet valley with life. It was serene, the epitome of peace. Inside, it was just as so. Judy took a deep breath and opened her eyes, gazing out across her family’s farm, a gust of gentle wind wafting the scent of fresh blueberries to her. 

This was expected, as she was right near the blueberry patches. She wasn’t here for the fruit; Nick had been buried in the family cemetery just beside it. Her eyes lingered on the source of the scent for a heartbeat longer before flicking to the marble headstone of her lover. It had been two years, but it still looked pristine as ever. There wasn’t even moss. Even in the fading light she could discern his name and epitaph. Normally she would have felt a pang of sorrow thinking about him in this way, but that would be saying she hadn’t grown. That statement would be a lie. The past two years had been exceptionally challenging, both personal wise and work wise. Yet she had not only survived, but managed to do well. Her thoughts drifted back as her gaze turned to the twilight. That day, and the weeks that followed, had been the most difficult out of the whole period. 

What actually happened in that house with Ryan few knew. All of Zootopia had rejoiced his demise, knowing that a cloud that had been looming above and threatening lightning had passed. Judy didn’t join them. The events that had transpired had caused her to think much, each conclusion giving her bittersweet emotions in response. On one paw, she was relieved he was gone. It meant everyone was safe. No more would he plague them. On the other, she could have maybe rehabilitated him if he had lived. Granted, he could have spent his whole rest of his life atoning and it still wouldn’t be enough. But it would be a start, an effort, and that was something. Of course that opportunity never came.

Immediately after she had called it, SWAT and TUSK had rushed in. They scourged the entirety of the house and eventually found her staring down at the body of a broken animal. They had gone to bag and tag his body when the most peculiar thing occurred. To this day Judy was suspicious of the animals in suits who had come and taken the body instead. They didn’t say much, having only a brief word with Chief Bogo. He appeared resigned to the circumstance, but did not protest it. The bunny watched with anxiousness as they zipped him in a bag and put him in the back of a white, windowless van. It had fishy written all over it, but there was nothing she could do. Therefore, she focused on what she could do. 

She kept her promise and had brought her argument to Bogo about moving the Lixo family to a proper grave. Once more, he put up little resistance to the idea. After all, he trusted Hopps’ judgement. There was likely some reason she wanted it, morality or otherwise. He didn’t want to get the migraine that followed bickering with her, or question the cause. Thus, Ryan’s mother and brother were exhumed and buried together in the ranks of the family cemetery. Her family protested this to her, but she would have none of it. She was an animal of her word. They asked her why she would do anything for that monster, why she would allow a reminder of his atrocities to disturb the peace. Respectfully she would respond that the family was innocent and it was a lack of respect for them that had started the whole ordeal to begin with. They didn’t fully understand, but they respected her judgement enough to allow it. That, or they knew arguing with her was a futile effort because they would lose anyway, just as Bogo had. In the end, she got her way and she was pleased with it. That was another piece laid to rest. Besides, seeing it reminded her of her triumph in the whole affair, as bittersweet as it was. 

The next thing that had caused problems for her was the aftermath of it all. Chief had taken her aside to debrief her and ask what transpired. She held nothing back and gave him everything. In the end, him and the few others who knew, were completely perplexed at her decision to forgive Ryan. What they failed to understand is her why to it. Many mistook her forgiveness being for him. In truth, it was for her. She did not hold any delusions that she could fully rid of her resentment and anger towards him just like that. She knew that it wasn’t a switch. She also knew he had done more horrible things than many could ever imagine, including taking away her mate. She didn’t forgive Ryan because he deserved forgiveness. She forgave him because she knew she deserved peace. If she had not, she would have held to her bitterness. She would forever be stung by what he had done to her and who knows where her anger and anguish would take her. All Judy knew was that such a life would be not one worth living. Letting go of that allowed her the mental clarity to focus working on herself, to fix her issues. To this day, she stuck to her choice as being the right one, nay sayers be damned. 

The following months had then been filled with press conferences, tidying up affairs for the families affected, and doing all the necessary paperwork to close the case. Seeing the dossier stamped and watching it be filed away created a sense of both pride and emptiness in her. That case had affected her so much, had been such a source of her energies, that without it she was a tad lost. Despite her best efforts, nothing filled the void. Patrols, training new members, writing, anything. She still felt wrong, misplaced. The nights got harder before they got better as the free time had allowed her to miss Nick. In fact, she hadn’t even listened to the recording until after a month of having the pen, so scared was she to hurt. Her worries were justified, as she wasn’t prepared for the message she heard.

It was dark. She was laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling and twisting the pen between her fingers absentmindedly. She was tumbling the idea in her head whether she should give it a listen finally. Her yearning to hear his voice, anything of him, anything familiar drove her over. She pressed the button and after a momentary crackle of static, his calm, cool voice echoed through the room. It was shaky, a facade of calm. He was trying to be strong. For her. 

“H-hey, Carrots. I know I’m probably quite late with this and you’re angry I made you wait. In my defense, you know I am not good with farewells. Good-byes are harder.” 

She felt a lump in her throat and a slight sting to her eyes. His pause didn’t last long. She braced her heart as best she could as he continued. “...But no, really...I love you so much, Fluff. I really do. If I hadn’t gotten all caught up recently, I would have made this...us...forever. Even, uh...got this nice little violet diamond ring. Matches your eyes well. Ah, but duty called.”

In earnest tears streamed down, along with any willingness to hold them back or steel her nerves. She felt raw and empty inside. They could have had a family, maybe. Loved long into their years and leave together when the time was right. 

“I wanted to remind you, Carrots. So you always know, even if I am not ‘there’, that I still love you and by your side. I mean, let’s be honest, do you really think it’ll be that easy to get away from me? Ha! There’s no escaping me, Officer! Our commitment, you signed for it!” 

He gave a chuckle that died out, the fox obviously not feeling it in him to pretend. For once. She still appreciated his humor, a small, bittersweet smile stretching her lips. 

“--I will always be there for you, even in these shady times. Remember that anyone can be anything, remember why you did this. Remember why you dragged me into it. Why I stuck with you. Now you have to promise me that you will fill in for me. Never….never let the world make a savage out of you. I was...so jaded when we met, I’m surprised a cute little bunny managed to change that. I let the world get to me. Don’t let it do the same to you. There’s a lot of bad animals, Hopps. But you’re not one of them. Promise me you won’t. We’re better than the criminals we face. Just...leave that ferocity to them. It’s our job to clean up the mess.”

He paused again, sighing in what she took as defeat. “I have to go. My ‘host’ wants to speak with me. Just...hold on to what I said, and stay safe. I love you, Judy Laverne Hopps. See you on the far side.”

The pen crackled as the message ended, followed by a small whine as it shut off and a heavy following silence filled the apartment.

Silent heaving and sobs wracked her tiny body. She could feel her fingers clutching to the pen painfully, wrenching to it for dear life. Her mind was in a limbo between buzzing with emotion, yet empty with how to articulate it. Her heart panged as the compendium of feelings, thoughts, and wishes flooded in and around her. There was one thing she did know, however: not for one minute did she regret pressing play on that pen. Hearing his voice again, for all the memories and might-have-beens that arose from it, brought her a spark of peaceful jubilance. Even in the moments where he knew he’d lose her, he still loved her. He worried more about her than himself. She wiped away a tear and spoke to whatever makers there were above. Mostly, she directed it at Nick. Her love, her dumb fox, her soul. 

“Good-bye, Nicholas. I’ll see you again. Some day.”

From then on, she held his pledge. Life wasn’t easy. Nobody ever said it would be. She never had the delusion fate would favor her or anyone else. This was what she was given. Yet she did know that there was still more time for her to work with, new memories and experiences to make. It wasn’t the end of the book; just the closing of a chapter. It was the worst and greatest chapter of her life. Like all good stories, she felt a lack of purpose after having gone through it. Then she remembered him. It was bearable.

She still had a promise to keep, and the only way to go being forward. She would do it. Not just for him, or Zootopia, but for herself. He had believed the best of her. There was no other way to be. Knowing that, she was able to go on. 

After all, she would see him again. But that was another chapter for a different time, with many others in between. For now, she would do as an officer would do. She continued to strive on, to heal, and to struggle. To do good, and to make mistakes. To find joy, to appreciate sorrow. To forgive, even if she didn’t forget. In the end, to do as good as a bunny without her fox could manage. 

And she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. This fucking thing is finished. Onto whatever else the wind takes me. I had planned to explain the motivation for this story, since it follows loosely from my own experiences with loss, but I feel it irrelevant. The story is what it is. 
> 
> Much thanks and love to all in the group chat. You mofos know who you are. And of course, a hearty cast of appreciation and love to all of those who stayed with me and this trash tale of fiction to the very end. I love you all, and please stay safe.


End file.
